Alice from Wondered Land
by Etha M.R
Summary: Sam dan Dean menemukan seorang anak perempuan di hutan. Benarkah dia seorang anak hunter, ataukah Lillith yang menyamar?
1. Carry On Wayward Girl

A/N:

Disclaimer: The Brothers aren't mine!

Fanfic ini ngambil timeline Season 4 setelah episode 'Metamorphosis' dan mengandung slight spoiler.

Genre fanfic ini adalah AU. Jadi jangan bingung yah kalau endingnya beda sama serial yang asli.... hehehehe....

Ini fanfic dengan dialog English terbanyak yang pernah aku buat. Kalau ada kesalahan spelling n grammar, mohon maap yang sebesar-besarnya. Oia, kritik dan saran juga sangat diharapkan.

Warning language!!!!!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Carry On Wayward Girl**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang berlari menembus kegelapan hutan, sesekali menengok ke belakang dengan kalut. Ia menemukan sebuah kabin dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tak jauh di belakangnya, makhluk yang sedari tadi mengejarnya mengeluarkan raungan memekakkan. Mata si wanita menyusur isi kabin dengan cepat, mencari senjata untuk melindungi diri. Tak menemukan apa pun, ia merutuk pelan dan melakukan satu-satunya usaha yang bisa dilakukan: mengganjal pintu dengan meja kayu besar, berharap bahwa makhluk biadab itu tidak mampu menembusnya.

Tentu saja, seperti yang telah diduga sebelumnya, hal itu berakhir sia-sia. Wendigo adalah makhluk kuat yang mampu membengkokkan besi baja dengan kedua jarinya – atau setidaknya bagian tubuh yang tampak seperti jarinya – dan melemparkan sebuah mobil tanpa kesulitan. Membuka pintu kabin tua dengan ganjal meja kayu ibarat menyobek sebuah kertas – apalagi disemangati nafsu mengganyang daging manusia di dalamnya.

Si wanita menjerit tertahan ketika pintu dan meja terlempar bersamaan ke dinding, hancur berkeping-keping. Di hadapannya tampak siluet monster rakus setinggi dua meter, kulitnya yang berwarna kelabu menguarkan bau busuk yang menyengat. Si wanita merapat ke pojok ruangan. Wendigo itu mendekat perlahan dan wanita itu bersumpah ia bisa melihat monster itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia memejamkan mata, bersiap menunggu ajal.........

Tiba-tiba terdengar letusan keras senapan, disusul dengkingan Wendigo, dan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Secara refleks si wanita pirang membuka mata, untuk melihat penyerangnya terhuyung dan ambruk, sekujur tubuhnya terbakar. Si wanita mendongak dari mayat itu dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil berdiri di ambang pintu, sebuah senapan besar bersandar di bahunya, dan flare gun di kedua tangannya.

"Alice!" seru si wanita, buru-buru melompati tubuh Wendigo dan menghampiri si gadis kecil. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just saving your ass, if you didn't notice," jawab Alice sarkastis.

"Apa kau dengar perintahku tentang tinggal di mobil?" bentak si wanita marah.

"Oh yeah," jawab Alice, memutar bola mata. "Tapi apa kau mendengarku bilang 'oke', huh, Aunty?"

Si wanita menggerung frustasi. Sulit sekali mengatur makhluk kecil bermulut tajam ini. "Kembali ke mobil, oke? Sekarang."

"Tidak mau," tolak Alice keras kepala, mencengkeram senjatanya lebih erat. "Aku tetap di sini membantumu."

"Alice...." desah si wanita. Ia berlutut agar bisa bertatap mata dengan gadis kecil itu. "Dengar, kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kan? Ini bukan sekedar arwah penasaran yang bisa dihancurkan dengan membakar tubuhnya. Bukan hanya monster yang bisa kita bunuh dengan menembak kepalanya, Alice. Ini sesuatu yang besar..... hal paling besar dan berbahaya yang pernah kuhadapi – mungkin yang paling besar dan berbahaya bagi semua hunter. Ini...."

"I know what is this," kata Alice pelan. "It's a war. Lot of demons crawled up from hell to take their part. I couldn't just sit there in the car knowing you're fighting those demons, Aunty. I...." dia menatap wajah bibinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, walau tidak menangis. Sudah lama berlalu sejak terkahir kali bibinya melihatnya menangis. "I don't want you to die."

Tepat saat itulah hati si wanita hancur berkeping-keping, menyadari beban yang harus ditanggung gadis kecil di hadapannya. Ia sudah mengecap pahitnya kehilangan, kepolosannya terhapus oleh pengetahuan tentang dunia penuh kegelapan yang tak pernah disadari anak-anak seusianya. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk meratapi nasib Alice yang tak bisa diubah lagi. Saat ini ia harus melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan, dan itu berarti melindungi Alice.

"Dengar, Alice. Satu-satunya cara kau membantuku adalah dengan kembali ke mobil, agar tidak satu demon pun menyentuhmu. Mengerti?"

"Tapi...."

"Alice!" seru si wanita, lebih keras daripada yang diharapkannya. Kemudian ia melembutkan suaranya. "Please."

Sesaat gadis itu tampak akan membantah, tapi kemudian ia menyerah dan mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan senapan dan kedua flare gun pada bibinya, tahu wanita itu akan lebih membutuhkannya. Kemudian ia kembali memasuki hutan. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik.

"Aunty?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"Promise me you'll come back."

"Sure, Alice. I promise."

"Can you come back before dawn?"

"I'll try."

"Pinky swear?" tanya Alice, mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Bibinya tersenyum kecil. "Pinky swear," jawabnya, mengkaitkan kelingkingnya.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara raungan yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri, diiringi teriakan-teriakan dan tembakan di seluruh penjuru hutan. Mereka mendongak tepat pada saat asap hitam bergumpal melintas di atas mereka.

"Demons' coming," kata si wanita, berdiri waspada. Ia tahu dalam hutan itu ada puluhan hunter lain yang akan berjuang bersamanya, juga demon-demon dan monster-monster mereka, tersembunyi di balik rimbunnya dedaunan. "Go Alice, now!" Dan dengan pandangan terkahir ke arah bibinya, Alice berlari mengikuti perintah wanita itu.

Alice baru setengah jalan menuju jalan raya ketika dua sosok menghadangnya. Segera ia mengenali mereka sebagai hunter yang menjadi partner bibinya, kecuali bahwa kini mata keduanya berwarna hitam kelam. Alice mengutuk dalam hati hunter-hunter tolol yang memburu demon tanpa tattoo pentacle di tubuh mereka.

"Wah... wah.. wah... coba lihat siapa ini. Si Kecil Alice," seringai salah satu demon.

"Kenapa Alice? Terlalu takut menghadapi kami?" cemooh yang lain.

Gadis kecil itu mengacungkan sebuah pistol air. "Minggir!" bentaknya tanpa rasa takut.

"Apa itu Sayang? Pistol air?" keduanya terkekeh menghina. "Anak manis, tidakkah kau pikir mainan konyol itu sedikit tidak berguna di sini?"

"Sejujurnya tidak," jawab Alice, mengarahkan pistol berisi holy water itu tepat ke mata salah satu demon. Segera penghuni neraka itu berteriak kesakitan, asap keluar dari matanya.

"Kau...." kata demon yang lain murka dan mengangkat tangannya, siap menghempaskan Alice ke batang pohon.

"Jangan!" cegah demon dengan mata terbakar, "jangan lukai dia."

Hati Alice terbakar amarah. Dari segala hal yang ia benci dari para demon, hal itulah yang paling dibencinya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka seolah tahu segalanya. Jauh lebih baik baginya jika demon-demon itu terus berusaha membunuhnya dari waktu ke waktu, daripada menghadangnya, mengancamnya, tapi tak pernah menyentuhnya sekalipun.

"Kenapa?' tantang Alice, "takut melukai seorang anak kecil, heh? Sejak kapan kalian berubah jadi Abatwa?"

"Pintar sekali, Alice, tapi tidak cukup pintar untuk membodohi kami," tukas salah satu demon, "dan ini bukan berarti kami tak bisa menangkapmu, anak manis." Sambil berkata begitu, ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya dan seketika Alice bagai terikat tali yang tak tampak. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi sia-sia, sementara kedua demon tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hadiah yang sempurna untuk Tuan kami!" seru mereka bangga.

"Tidak semudah itu," kata sebuah suara dari belakang Alice. Anak itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang bicara, tapi yang ada hanyalah sinar terang benderang, kedua demon itu menjerit kesakitan.... dan kemudian, semuanya gelap.

* * *

Dean keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, tapi ia sudah tidak berminat untuk kembali tidur. Tidak jika setiap kali ia menutup mata, bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu terus menerus menghantuinya. Kini dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Sam, dan kenapa adiknya itu bisa sangat meledak-ledak setelah mengalami 'penglihatan'. Semua mimpi buruk ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Dean."

Cowok itu terlonjak kaget. Castiel berdiri persis di sampingnya, wajahnya tampak jelas meski tanpa penerangan, seolah memancarkan cahaya sendiri. Kenapa sih angel yang satu ini tidak pernah mengetuk pintu dulu? Well, bukannya dia membutuhkan pintu untuk keluar masuk bangunan sih, tapi tetap saja, kenapa dia selalu muncul mendadak dan tanpa suara? Dean yakin suatu hari nanti ia bisa mati tersedak donat gara-gara Castiel muncul saat ia sedang melahap jatah milik Sam diam-diam.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?' desis Dean, melirik Sam yang masih tertidur pulas. "Mau memberiku tour gratis ke masa lalu lagi? Huh, no thanks, I'm not really in that mood."

Castiel hanya menatap Dean dengan wajah datar, satu lagi hal yang membuat cowok itu jengkel. Dean bisa saja menari hula hup dengan kostum gajah sambil bernanyi lagu country dan sementara Sam bakal tertawa sampai mati, angel itu tetap tak bergeming, tetap dengan ekspresi tenang, kalem, nyaris tanpa emosi.

"Ada yang membutuhkanmu, Dean," kata Castiel, seolah Dean bisa mengerti saja apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Oh yeah?"

"Dia ada di hutan di pinggir kota, sekitar dua puluh mil ke arah barat."

"Dan siapa 'dia' ini, dan kenapa juga aku harus membantunya?" tanya Dean frustasi. Apa mereka harus bermain tanya-jawab sepanjang malam?

"Kau akan tahu," jawab Castiel, lalu melakukan hal yang juga sangat dibenci Dean – menghilang tiba-tiba, meninggalkan cowok itu dengan beban pikiran yang makin bertambah.

* * *

"Menurutmu di sekitar sini?" tanya Sam ketika Dean menepikan Impala ke bahu jalan.

"Yep. Dia bilang dua puluh mil ke arah barat. Ugh, semoga saja ini benar-benar penting, sampai kita harus menunda perjalanan ke Topeka," jawab Dean, keluar dari mobil. Ia lalu menyusul Sam memasuki hutan pinus itu.

"Kau sudah mengecek tentang hutan ini?" tanya Dean, berjalan di samping Sam dan melihat berkeliling. Tempat itu tampak sangat damai. Burung-burung berkicau riang, sinar matahari musim semi menerobos pepohonan, bagai kain-kain keemasan. Persis seperti gambaran hutan dalam buku-buku dongeng-tanpa-monster, yang justru membuat Dean bergidik hanya dengan memikirkannya. Jangan-jangan nanti dia melihat unicorn dengan pelangi tersembur dari pantatnya. Ugh.

"Yeah. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa Castiel mengirim kita ke sini. Sejauh risetku, tidak ada kejadian ganjil selama lima puluh tahun terakhir. Tidak ada laporan orang hilang, jejak tak dikenal, darah berceceran..... semuanya normal, bahkan bisa dibilang... uh, salah satu hutan paling indah di Amerika."

"Oke, jadi aku boleh berharap bisa bertemu dryad cantik," seloroh Dean.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai sekitar dua jam, sebelum akhirnya Sam melihat sesuatu. Ia langsung menyikut kakaknya. "Dean!"

"Apa?" tanya Dean waspada, secara refleks mengangkat shotgun-nya.

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan dia," jawab Sam, berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon oak besar, memberi isyarat Dean untuk mengikutinya.

Di bawah pohon itu, meringkuk sesosok makhluk yang, ketika diamati lebih jelas, adalah seorang gadis kecil. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap berantakan hingga menutupi wajah, dan pakaiannya parah. Yah, bukannya cowok-cowok Winchester tahu tentang fashion anak perempuan, tapi celana cammo dengan ukuran ekstra large dan kaos lengan panjang yang bakal muat dipakai Sam akan cukup membuat seorang remaja cowok tampak seperti kurcaci, apalagi anak perempuan mungil. Pantas saja Dean tidak menyadari keberadaan anak itu. Dari kejauhan, ia hanya tampak seperti gundukan.... yah, sampah.

"Holy sh*t," maki Dean pelan, melangkah lebih dekat ke gadis kecil itu.

"Be careful, Dean. I think she's a hunter's girl," kata Sam mengingatkan.

"Uh? How'd you know?" tanya Dean tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Well, how many little girls you know bring a knife in their waistband?" Sam menunjuk sarung belati dari kulit yang mengintip dari balik kaos.

Dean berlutut dan memeriksa anak itu sehati-hati, tapi juga seteliti mungkin. Setelah memastikan dia tidak terluka, Dean menggendong gadis kecil itu dan berkata pada Sam, "kurasa dia cuma tidur."

"Oke," tanggap Sam canggung. Dia sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau Dean memang memiliki keahlian khusus menangani anak-anak, tapi rasanya masih aneh melihat seorang pemburu sangar sepertinya menggendong anak kecil, dengan gaya seorang ayah pula.

Perjalanan kembali ke mobil berlangsung dalam diam, khawatir akan membangunkan si anak – karena begitulah karakter anak-anak pemburu kebanyakan – mereka selalu waspada bahkan dalam tidurnya, dan bisa terbangun gara-gara suara sekecil apa pun.

Mereka hampir mencapai pinggir hutan ketika anak dalam gendongan Dean mulai bergumam bergerak-gerak, menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Dean melihat ke bawah. Sesaat ia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata besar, dan detik berikutnya ia menggerung kesakitan, terbungkuk memegangi perutnya yang ditendang si anak perempuan.

"Dean!" Sam buru-buru menghampiri kakaknya. Si gadis kecil berdiri di hadapannya, siap melancarkan serangan periode kedua. "Hey, hey, it's okay, we won't hurt you," kata Sam, kedua tangannya terangkat, berusaha menenangkan makhluk kecil itu, sekaligus menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak membawa senjata.

"Demons lie," jawab si anak kecil keras kepala, matanya yang berwarna aneh – campuran antara coklat tanah dan kuning madu – menatap mereka bergantian dengan garang.

"Oh c'mon," gerutu Dean setelah rasa sakitnya berkurang, "apa kau pikir demon bakal merasa sakit kalau ditendang?"

Sam melirik Dean dengan tatapan yang mengatakan terimakasih-atas-komentar-yang-tidak-membantu-dasar-tolol dan kembali menghadapi anak kecil itu, yang entah sejak kapan sudah menodongkan shotgun pada mereka. "Whoa, easy there, tiger. Just put your gun down, okay? We're hunter and we tried to help you.............."

"Show me the proof!"

"Proof?" ulang Sam bingung.

"Proof that you're hunters and not two freakin' possessed corpses or something like that," kata anak itu dingin, tanpa sesenti pun menurunkan shotgunnya.

"Well...." Sam kembali melirik Dean, yang juga meliriknya. Kakaknya mengangguk dan keduanya membuka kancing atas kemeja mereka untuk menunjukkan tattoo pentical di dada kiri masing-masing. "Ini cukup?"

Anak itu tampaknya puas dengan bukti yang ditunjukkan padanya, ia kembali menyimpan shotgunnya dalam duffel bag pink, tapi masih mengawasi Sam dan Dean dengan curiga, seolah keduanya bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi demon merah bertanduk dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Jadi, setelah kesalahpahaman ini diluruskan," kata Dean, "bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke mobil?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia meraih tangan anak kecil itu, menggandengnya erat agar tidak kabur. Sesaat anak itu memprotes, berusaha melawan Dean dengan segenap kekuatannya, termasuk melontarkan makian paling hebat yang bisa dibayangkan keluar dari mulut seorang anak perempuan, tapi sekarang setelah cowok itu siap, serangan si calon pemburu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Sesampainya di mobil, Dean mendengar anak kecil itu menarik nafas terkejut. "Apa itu mobilmu?" tanyanya, terdengar agak terheran-heran.

"Yeah, she's my baby," jawab Dean bangga. Ha! Terbukti kan kalau mobilnya bagus? Bahkan anak kecil saja sampai terkagum-kagum.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?' tanya si anak, matanya menyipit curiga.

"Hei, hei apa maksudnya itu?" tukas Dean jengkel. "Aku mendapatkannya dari ayahku tahu!" Berani-beraninya kecebong kecil ini mengira dia mencurinya! Huh, mana ada Impala lain sebagus ini di Amerika!

Dean meletakkan anak itu di backseat dan mereka langsung meluncur meninggalkan hutan. Mereka melewatkan sepuluh menit pertama dalam diam, hanya musik Metallica yang membahana dalam mobil. Sam heran kenapa Dean belum tuli juga setelah mendengarkan musik sekeras itu bertahun-tahun, terhitung sejak Sam masih di Standford, tapi lebih heran lagi bagaimana anak perempuan misterius di belakang bisa tahan dengan selera musik Dean. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara gumaman dan ketukan seirama lagu yang tidak berasal dari Dean, dan ketika ia menoleh, ternyata si gadis kecil sedang menggumamkan lirik Ain't My Bitch, kakinya yang mungil mengikuti irama dengan refleks. Oh yeah, bagus sekali. Jadi sekarang Sam satu mobil dengan dua penggemar musik rock klasik? Buset deh.

Sam berdeham. "So.... You like classic rocks?" Ia membuka pembicaraan.

Gadis kecil itu menatapnya seolah Sam adalah orang paling tolol sedunia. "Of course I'm not, only tackies listening to those craps. I'm just bored back here so my gift of tone-sensitivity takes the wheel."

Muka Dean memerah seketika, dan Sam terkekeh. Senang sekali rasanya bisa menikmati kakaknya itu tertohok tanpa perlu dapat jitakan di kepala.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" tanya Sam lagi.

"Humm.... yeah, like I'm gonna tell you," jawab si anak sambil memutar bola mata, dan kali ini, giliran Dean yang tertawa sadis.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian Dean memarkir Impala di depan sebuah diner mungil untuk sarapan. Ia menggandeng ( lebih tepatnya menyeret) si gadis kecil ke dalam dan mendudukannya di kursi dekat jendela, lalu duduk di sampingnya untuk memblokir jalan kabur. Si anak melotot marah padanya, mirip Sammy kecil saat Dean tidak mengijinkannya pergi bermain sebelum menghabiskan acar mentimunnya.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang waitress cantik berambut keriting dengan ramah. Dean membaca nametag-nya: Tarra.

"Sandwich, bacon, dan salad," jawab Dean. "Dan dua kopi dan susu."

Si waitress mengangguk dan beranjak pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan mereka. Sambil menunggu makanan tiba Sam pergi ke belakang dan Dean memandang sekeliling diner. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh, sudah jauh lewat waktu sarapan dan belum tiba jam makan siang, jadi tempat itu nyaris kosong. Hanya ada seorang tamu lain, pria tua berjenggot yang duduk di sudut sambil minum dari cangkir besar, jenis orang yang selalu ada di diner manapun di setiap kota yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Di bagian atas counter ada sebuah televisi yang tengah menyiarkan Breaking News, tentang kebakaran hebat di sebuah apartemen, menewaskan dua puluh orang. Dean tidak terlalu memperhatikan berita itu sampai didengarnya si gadis kecil terkesiap.

"What's wrong?" tanya Dean segera, lalu mengikuti pandangannya ke televisi. "Oh crap," rutuknya pelan, dan menatap si anak lagi. "Is that your house?" _Well, I hope not_, pikir Dean, karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi jika dia ternyata memungut hunter kecil yatim-piatu.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi si anak untuk mencerna pertanyaan Dean, seolah dia masih sangat shock dengan berita yang baru ditontonnya, dan menjawab, "What... No, of course it's not, it's just...... did it happen today?" untuk pertama kalinya, ia terdengar bingung dan takut.

"Yeah, it should be, since it's a Breaking News, they always report the newest one, don't they?" Dean menatap si anak dan televisi bergantian. "What is it?"

"Nothing," gumamnya, dan sebelum Dean sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Tarra telah datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Anak perempuan itu hampir tidak menyentuh makanannya dan diam seribu bahasa ketika Dean dan Sam memberitahunya bahwa mereka akan membawanya ke tempat Bobby (Sam telah menelepon hunter itu sebelumnya untuk mengabari tentang 'penemuan' ini). Gadis kecil itu tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, alisnya berkerut dalam dan dia bahkan tidak berusaha kabur lagi saat Dean membawanya kembali ke mobil. Setelah beberapa jam, barulah dia berdeham untuk menarik perhatian dua orang di frontseat.

"So.... umm.....what's your name?" dia bertanya ragu-ragu, tidak jelas apakah itu ditujukan pada Sam, Dean, atau keduanya.

"Humm.... yeah, like I'm gonna tell you," Dean menirukan jawabannya, sarkastis.

Sam melempar pandang menegur pada kakaknya. Ia menoleh ke backseat dan tersenyum minta maaf pada si anak sebelum menjawab ramah, "my name's Sam, and this is my big brother Dean." Dia menunggu sejenak, dan ketika si anak tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Sam melanjutkan, "and your name is?"

"Alice," jawab anak perempuan itu pelan, "it's Alice."

TBC


	2. Short After Midnight

**Disclaimer: **

**Yes!!!!! Mr Kripke resmi memindahtangankan Winchesters padaku!!!!!! *dancing dancing***

**GUBRAGH! *jatoh dari tempat tidur***

**Cis.... mimpi doank.............**

**A/N: First, aku minta maap tentang kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Di situ tertulis bahwa Alice menembak Wendigo sampai mati, dan THANKS TO ARDHAN, yang dengan sangat berbaek hati mengingatkan (memberitahu, sebenernya, karena aku tadinya gag tau apa-apa) kalau Wendigo cuma bisa dibunuh dengan api. Maka sayapun mengedit chapter 1 untuk meluruskan ini. Pembaca yang merasa 'ngganjel' dengan adegan Wendigo itu, silahkan baca ulang. Cuma beberapa kalimat sih, tapi semoga cukup memuaskan. **

**A/N 2: Bagi kalian yang udah baca Fanfic-ku Little Patch of Heaven, pasti nyadar ada banyak banget typo di dalamnya (again, thanks for Ardhan atas pemberitahuannya), beberapa sangat fatal (misal yang bikin aku geleng-geleng kepala sendiri, aku salah nulis nama 'Owner' jadi 'Cook') dan beberapa kesalahan lain yang bikin bingung atau mengurangi kenyamanan membaca. Di fanfic ini, aku berusaha lebih teliti dan hati-hati tentang ejaan. Semoga kali ini lebih memuaskan. Dan kalau masih ada error.... feel free untuk kasih kritik dan saran, ok?**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Short After Midnight**

Hari sudah larut waktu Impala memasuki halaman depan rumah Bobby Singer. Hunter itu berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri dua hunter muda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

Dean membuka pintu backseat dan menggendong Alice yang telah tertidur pulas – pelan-pelan agar kejadian tadi pagi tidak terulang. Ia lalu nyengir lebar pada Bobby. "Hei, Bobby. Kenalkan pemburu cilik kita, Alice."

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk ke dalam," kata Bobby, seperti biasa terdengar layaknya orang menggerutu. Dean segera mengikuti pria tua itu, disusul Sam dengan barang bawaan mereka.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Dean membaringkan Alice di sofa. Bobby mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah anak itu untuk mencermatinya lebih seksama.

"Euh.... Bobby, kurasa sebaiknya kau jangan..........."

Belum sempat Sam menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata Alice terbuka, dan secara refleks ia mengirimkan tinju ke hidung Bobby. Pria tua itu menggerung kesakitan memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah, melangkah mundur sampai menabrak meja, menjatuhkan sebagian besar buku di atasnya. Alice langsung melompat dari sofa dan pasang kuda-kuda.

"Alice!" seru Dean, "it's okay, he's our friend....." dan ketika Alice tampak tidak percaya, Dean menunjuk langit-langit. "He's a good guy, Alice. See the Devil's Trap? If he was possessed then he would be stunned there, wouldn't he?"

Alice mendongak menatap langit-langit, lalu pada Bobby, yang sedang mengelap hidungnya dengan lengan kemeja. Setelah yakin tak ada bahaya, ia bertanya pada Dean, "Bobby's?"

"Yep," jawab Dean.

"Huh, nice fortress," komentar Alice, matanya yang berwarna aneh menyusuri simbol-simbol proteksi yang digambar permanen di dinding dan langit-langit. "But still too vuldestible, nine demons and this place would broke into nothing."

"Vuldestible?" ulang Dean, mengangkat alis.

"Vulnerable and destructible," jelas Alice sambil memutar bola mata, seolah istilah ciptaannya adalah kata yang umum dan Dean sangat bodoh karena tidak mengetahuinya.

Bobby tampaknya ingin membalas komentar pedas Alice – belum pernah, sekali pun dalam hidupnya, ada orang yang bilang rumahnya tidak cukup kuat untuk menangkal demon. Tetapi ia berhasil menelan kembali kata-katanya dan malah tersenyum pada makhluk berlidah tajam itu, kesabaran yang diperolehnya sejak merawat kedua cowok Winchester waktu mereka kecil dulu. "Looks like you know lots about this protection stuff."

"Well, I know a little about a lot of things; just enough to make me dangerous," jawab Alice serius.

Mendengar jawaban Alice, ketiga pria itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Anak kecil tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu, dan cara Alice mengatakannya…. Well, harus diakui, sedikit menakutkan.

Bobby berdeham. "Okay," katanya, mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan dengan sedikit gelisah. "I think it's time to get some sleep. Boys, you know where your room is. Alice, you can get the one upstairs. We'll talk about this tomorrow, ok?"

Dean dan Sam mengangguk dan langsung beranjak menuju kamar mereka, Bobby duduk di belakang meja dan mulai membuka buku kontak kawan-kawan hunternya untuk bertanya apakah ada di antara mereka yang kehilangan seorang anak perempuan, tapi Alice tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Ia menunggu sampai terlepas dari jangkauan pendengaran Winchesters, lalu angkat bicara. "Apa persisnya yang perlu kita bicarakan?" ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Bobby terlonjak. Tidak menyangka masih ada orang lain di ruangan itu. "Alice, kenapa masih di sini? Kau harusnya pergi tidur."

"You haven't answered my question," kata Alice dingin.

Bobby menghela nafas panjang. "'Course it's about you, kiddo. Look, I don't blame you to be in high-sensitive hunter mode, but we won't hurt you. We just want to help you back to your family……."

"Why should you? It's not that this is your business anyway," tukas Alice.

"'Course this is my business," jawab Bobby.

"Why?"

"Because……" _karena Dean, hunter muda yang kusayangi seperti anakku sendiri, mendapat tugas dari angel untuk menolongmu, dan jika ini adalah masalah Dean, maka ini masalahku juga, jadi sebaiknya kau tutup mulut! _Bobby menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, tahu persis menyebut-nyebut angel bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal ini. "Because you're hunter's girl and hunters camaraderie forbids us to abandon you. We'll back you to your family and that's that. Now go to sleep." Bobby mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada menyudahi pembicaraan.

Alice mendengus. "Fine then," katanya, dan Bobby mendengarnya menambahkan umpatan dalam bisikan. Ia berbalik menuju kamarnya, dari ambang pintu, ia menoleh pada Bobby dan berkata dengan nada setengah mengejek, "but you wouldn't find them." Dan ia pun pergi, meninggalkan Bobby yang merinding ngeri.

* * *

Dean terbangun di tengah malam dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia keluar untuk mengambil minum, dan nyaris tersedak saat seseorang memanggil namanya. "Dean."

Cowok itu berputar untuk berhadapan dengan – seperti yang sudah diduga – Castiel. "You'd found her?"

_Oh yeah, pertanyaan tidak penting karena kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya kan?_ Batin Dean sinis. "Yeah, next time send me a hot chick please, not a sharp-tongued of a brat. And what in the world am I supposed to do with her, huh?"

"You have to protect her."

"From what?"

"Unca?'

Dean bersumpah jantungnya melompat keluar dari mulut. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dan melihat sosok Alice, menggosok matanya. "Kau bicara dengan siapa, Unca?" tanyanya, terdengar sangat polos dan manis, berbeda sekali dengan anak perempuan sinis sepanjang hari tadi. Dean menyadari kalau mata anak itu terpejam – dia sedang mengigau.

Dean berpaling untuk menghadapi Castiel, tapi angel itu sudah menghilang. Great, bahkan dalam tidurnya pun setan kecil ini mengganggu Dean. Cowok itu menghela nafas dan berlutut di hadapan Alice. "Alice, let's go back to bed," katanya tanpa repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan anak itu dan menggendongnya kembali ke kamar.

Kamar yang dihuni Alice adalah kamar paling besar di rumah itu. Ia telah mendorong ranjangnya ke tengah ruangan dan menggambar Devil's Trap dari garam dan bubuk goofer, lalu melapisinya dengan selotip agar tidak bisa terhapus. Dean tidak bisa menahan seringai. Oke, harus diakui, anak ini benar-benar calon hunter hebat. Ia membaringkan Alice di ranjang, menyelimutinya dan beranjak pergi, tapi Alice memegangi bajunya.

"Unca?"

_Yeah, great. So now I'm your Unca huh_? _What's next? I'm your freakin' ballet trainer_? Batin Dean kesal. Dia menunduk menatap Alice, yang balik menatapnya dengan sepasang puppy-eyes yang mirip sekali dengan Sam.

"Tell me a story," pinta Alice.

"What?!" kata Dean tidak percaya. "You've got to be kidding me." Ia melepaskan tangan Alice dan beranjak keluar.

"No, Unca, please! Don't go! Please, don't leave me, please……" Alice terisak. Hati Dean langsung luluh. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat Sam waktu masih kecil, mengigau memanggil Dean sebagai Dad sambil menangis dan memintanya untuk jangan pergi lagi. Dean mengusap rambutnya dan menghela nafas. Oke, mungkin dia harus sedikit bersikap lembut pada anak ini.

"Okay, I'll tell you a story," kata Dean, duduk di pinggir ranjang Alice. Gadis kecil itu langsung bergeser mendekat dan mengubur wajahnya di bawah lengan Dean dengan manja. Alangkah mudahnya jika setiap saat dia bersikap manis seperti ini. Walaupun sedikit membuat risih, paling tidak ia tidak berusaha menyerang tiap kali Dean atau Sam menyentuhnya tanpa sengaja.

Dean mengerutkan dahi, berpikir. Dia tidak terlalu pandai bercerita – oke, Dean tahu Cinderella kehilangan sepatunya dan Belle jatuh cinta pada monster dan ada serigala menyamar jadi neneknya Little Red Riding Hood, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu ceritanya secara lengkap, beda dengan Sam yang hafal detail-detail fairytales memuakkan itu. Satu-satunya dongeng yang ia hafal betul adalah Snow White – tapi itu pun yang versi porn-nya jadi dia tidak yakin itu pantas dijadikan dongeng pengantar tidur.

Akhirnya Dean memutuskan untuk menceritakan kisah Hansel and Gretel Versi Dean – kisah yang paling sering ia ceritakan pada Sam dulu – di mana Hansel dan Gretel bukanlah anak petani yang dibuang oleh orangtua mereka dan dimangsa penyihir pemilik rumah permen, melainkan dua hunter cilik yang dikirim untuk melaksanakan misi menghancurkan penyihir jahat. Di tengah cerita, Alice sudah kembali terlelap dan Dean juga mengantuk, dan tanpa disadari, ia pun jatuh tertidur.

TBC


	3. Who's that Girl

**Disclaimer: Cuma pinjem dan ngutek-utek karakternya CW.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Who's that Girl?**

Sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela mendarat di wajah Dean. Cowok itu mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu bangkit dari kasur dengan kaget. Alice sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dean melihat jam tangan, pukul sembilan lewat. Crap. Semua orang pasti sudah bangun, dan Sam bakal tahu kalau semalam dia (tidak sengaja) ketiduran di kamar Alice. Ugh, semoga saja anak perempuan itu tidak ingat tindakan konyol Dean sebagai storyteller semalam, atau Sam bakal mengungkit-ungkit hal ini sampai tahun depan.

Dean menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan, berharap Sam tidak mendengarnya dan dia bisa keluar lewat pintu belakang sebelum masuk lagi lewat pintu depan, berakting seolah dia baru tidur di mobil. Tapi tentu saja adiknya lebih cerdik, ia sudah menunggu Dean di bawah tangga, dengan cengiran yang membuat Dean ingin meratakan wajahnya dengan truk.

"Morning Mom," kata Sam dengan nada olok-olok di setiap suku katanya.

"Shut up," gerutu Dean sambil melangkah ke dapur, Sam terpingkal-pingkal di belakangnya.

Di koridor, Dean mendapati Alice duduk bersila dengan belasan buku tersebar di sekelilingnya dan sebuah buku besar penuh simbol-simbol Saxon di pangkuannya. Dia mendongak, menyingkirkan rambutnya yang seperti kain pel basah dari wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Dean saat cowok itu melewatinya. "Morning Dean!" sapanya ceria.

"Euh....Morning Alice," balasnya lemah. Sekarang dia benar-benar curiga Alice ingat sesi bercerita semalam. Dean pastilah benar-benar konyol sampai-sampai Alice yang tadinya judes jadi ramah begitu. Dean merasa pamornya runtuh perlahan.

Dapur Bobby tampak seperti biasa, berantakan dan agak berdebu. Alih-alih makanan, counter-counternya sebagian besar berisi tanaman-tanaman magis yang dikeringkan, holy water, berbagai macam bubuk dan cairan berwarna aneh yang Dean sendiri tidak tahu gunanya untuk apa. Hanya satu hal yang membuat pemandangan tempat itu berbeda: seorang wanita berambut coklat gelap sebahu, yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan – pancake, kalau dari baunya. Dean mengenali wanita itu bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Ellen?"

Ellen menoleh dan tersenyum. "Hey Dean," katanya lalu menuang secangkir kopi. "Kopimu."

"Thanks." Dean menyeruput cairan hitam pekat itu. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Tadi pagi. Bobby meneleponku kalau-kalau aku tahu sesuatu," jawab Ellen, meletakkan tumpukan pancake di atas meja, tiga botol syrup berbeda rasa ditata rapi di sampingnya. "Breakfast!" panggilnya, dan sesaat kemudian Sam, Bobby dan Alice bergabung dengan Dean di meja makan.

"So, you're Alice, right?" Ellen menatap Alice tepat pada saat bocah itu menjejalkan dua pertiga isi piringnya ke mulut. Ia mendongak dengan pipi menggembung, sirup maple menetes di dagunya.

Alice buru-buru menelan pancakenya dengan bunyi deguk keras, lalu menjawab, "nice to meet you, Ma'am," dengan senyuman malaikat.

Ellen mengangkat alis pada Bobby. Jelas dia telah diberitahu soal perangai Alice dan heran kenapa kini dia begitu manis. Bobby hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara Sam melirik Dean, bertanya 'apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?' dalam diam. Dean hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran-ala-Dean dan mulai melahap sarapannya secara brutal.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan tenang. Ellen cukup bijaksana untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam, Bobby makan sambil membaca koran mencari berita anak hilang, Sam berusaha menyingkirkan garpu Dean yang terus menerus menyerang piringnya, dan Alice tampaknya sudah tidak setegang kemarin. Dia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring, yang jelas diterima dengan senang hati, karena ketiga orang lain di rumah itu langsung kabur ke ruang tengah dengan alasan 'mau melakukan research' saat Ellen bertanya siapa yang mau membantunya membereskan meja. Momen ini akhirnya digunakan pemilik Roadhouse itu untuk menginterogasi si gadis kecil.

"Jadi, orangtuamu pemburu, atau hanya salah satu dari mereka? Apa mereka melatihmu jadi hunter sejak kecil? Kau tinggal bersama mereka atau dengan anggota keluarga lain?" berondong Ellen.

"You must borrow me Gargantua's mouth first, 'tis words too great for any mouth of this age's size," ujar Alice setengah geli. Waktu Ellen tidak tertawa, ia berdeham dan melanjutkan, "Well, I don't know 'bout Mom but Dad was, he was one of the best, but then he stopped hunting and met my Mom and when I was born he just left us without a nice goodbye-honey, and after that my Mom gone, too. I was raised by my Unca just then." Dia menceritakan hal itu dengan nada biasa-biasa saja seolah hanya sedang menjelaskan bagaimana caranya mengikat tali sepatu.

"Oh," tanggap Ellen, dan ketiga pria di ruang tengah bisa mendengar keterkejutan dalam suaranya. Kemudian, setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, ia berujar, "seeing you he must be a great hunter." Langkah jitu untuk memancing orang berbicara adalah memuji mereka.

"Yeah," desah Alice penuh kagum, "He was the best hunter ever. He even could do the exercise while cut off three vampires' heads and burn a rawhead at a time."

"Your uncle is a student?' tanya Ellen kaget.

"No, 'course he isn't. Why you ask?"

"You said he could do the exercise while cut off vampire's head...."

"Three vampires' heads," Alice mengoreksi. "And how come you don't know exercise? It's the one and only way to get rid of the demon sonova – the demon, you know, that lets-make-the-host-pukes-off-the-black-cloud thing? The ritual using Latin incantation and Devil's Trap?" Alice menatap Ellen dengan pandangan yang biasa dilemparkannya pada orang-orang dewasa yang tidak memahami kata-katanya.

"Oh yeah, sure, exercise, I forget 'bout it," kata Ellen mengulum senyum, sementara Dean dan Sam terkekeh pelan, geleng-geleng kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa sendirian di hutan itu? Apa kalian berdua terpisah saat berburu?"

"We didn't," jawab Alice, nada suaranya tiba-tiba berubah jadi keras dan dingin. "I.... got there by myself."

"So where's your uncle now? Is he in a hunting trip or something?"

"And this is your business since when?" tukas Alice. Ia tidak terdengar marah, tapi nada suaranya menunjukkan ia tidak tertarik lagi bicara dengan Ellen. Dia meletakkan piring terakhir di rak. "I'm done." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Ellen ia masuk ke ruang tengah, langsung menuju Sam.

"Sam, boleh aku pinjam laptopmu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan puppy-dog yang membuat mulut Sam bekerja auto-pilot. Sebelum otaknya memproses pertanyaan itu, bibirnya sudah mengucap, "tentu."

"Thanks," kata Alice, tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil laptop yang tergeletak di meja dan melangkah ringan ke kamarnya.

"Mau buat apa?" tanya Dean curiga.

Alice menoleh dan menjawab dengan cengiran yang sama menyebalkannya dengan cengiran Dean terpasang di wajahnya, " Well, let's just say I haven't seen Erin's videos for a long time so I want to watch it in Youtube."

"Who's Erin?" tanya Sam setelah terdengar suara pintu kamar Alice tertutup.

"Hot chick," jawab Dean kalem.

"Have you seen her before?" Sam mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ellen yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Some of the hunters simply put their children out of other hunters, and her Uncle have to be one of them."

Ketiga orang itu mendongak saat pintu depan terbuka. Bobby masuk sambil membawa ponselnya. Ia baru saja menelepon hunter-hunter yang ia tahu adalah para paman, bertanya apakah mereka kehilangan seorang Alice berambut coklat berantakan yang bicara dengan lingo.

"Got something?" tanya Sam, Dean, dan Ellen hampir berbarengan, walau wajah Bobby yang merengut sudah menunjukkan jawabannya.

"No such luck," gerutu Bobby, menghempaskan diri di sofa. "tidak ada hunter yang kehilangan anak atau keponakannya. Lebih spesifik lagi, tidak ada hunter yang kukenal, juga kenalan-kenalan mereka, beroperasi di sekitar hutan itu dalam seminggu terakhir. It seems that she just popped out of nowhere."

"Ha, maybe she came out from Raccoon to slaughter the zombies' head," canda Dean memamerkan seringai yang langsung pudar ketika Sam, Bobby dan Ellen menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. "Never mind, just forget it," katanya, mengibaskan tangan sambil memutar bola mata. Ya ampun, apa orang-orang ini tidak pernah nonton film?

"Omong-omong Dean, kau belum menceritakan secara detail bagaimana kau menemukan anak ini," kata Ellen, berputar menghadap Dean. "Kau bilang itu Castiel?"

"Uh... yeah," jawab Dean, menggosok punggung lehernya. Baru diingatnya bahwa Bobby dan Ellen belum mendengar kronologis peristiwa kemarin. "Jadi begini. Pagi itu Cas..............."

* * *

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan sepanjang pagi mendengarkan cerita Dean, kemudian saling bertukar pendapat tentang darimana asalnya Alice. Beberapa kali Bobby dan Ellen menerima telepon dari kawan-kawan hunter mereka, merekomendasikan hunter-hunter lain yang mungkin tahu sesuatu tentang anak hilang, tapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Akhirnya, sampai tengah hari, mereka belum mendapat sesuatu yang berarti.

Suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki menuruni tangga membuat keempat orang yang sedang berdiskusi itu terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Alice dengan laptop Sam dalam pelukannya. Ia meletakkan benda itu di meja. "Thanks Sam," katanya. "Omong-omong, apa kalian tidak lapar?"

"Oh astaga!" pekik Ellen. "Aku belum masak makan siang!"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau dan Alice belanja bahan-bahannya dulu," usul Dean, "kurasa semua bahan di dapur sudah habis."

"Apa? Tapi tadi....." Ellen tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika menangkap pandangan Dean. Anak sulung Winchester itu punya rencana. Ellen mengangguk mengerti. "I think it's a good idea. Come on, Alice."

"Wait a sec, I'll take my duffel," jawab Alice, berlari menuju kamar.

"No!" seru keempat orang dewasa bersamaan, secara efektif menghentikan Alice dan membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Uh.... kuarasa kau tak perlu membawa duffel saat belanja, Alice," kata Sam.

"But the shopkeeper could be possessed! Or maybe he's a shapesifter or....."

"Alice," tukas Dean sebelum imajinasi Alice berkembang terlalu jauh, "tenang saja. Kalaupun hal itu terjadi, Ellen bersamamu. She'll take care of them."

Anak itu menatap Dean beberapa saat, mempertimbangkan kata-katanya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. "Fine."

"Come Alice," kata Ellen, menarik tangan Alice. Ketiga pria di dalam rumah mengawasi sampai mobil yang dibawa Ellen menghilang di belokan sebelum memulai aksi mereka.

"I'll check the duffel," kata Dean lalu pergi ke kamar Alice. Ketika kembali, ia hanya mendapati Sam duduk dengan laptop terbuka di atas meja.

"Where's Bobby?"

"Outside. Got a call from friend," jawab Sam tanpa mengangkat kepala, wajahnya berkerut penuh konsentrasi.

"Kenapa?"

"This girl is totally smart-ass," kata Sam, geleng-geleng kepala. "I've been thinking bout it since she was quoting Shakespeare, but now I get the obvious proof."

"She quoted Shakespeare? When?" celetuk Dean, "and what in the world you mean about proof?"

"She shut her files off with password."

"And you can't break it?"

"'Course I can!" protes Sam penuh gengsi. "I just need a little more times," ia menambahkan dalam gumam.

"Yea, cause Sammy is smarter than 5th grader," ejek Dean sambil membuka duffel Alice.

"Sam. And I'm not the one who don't know 'bout Shakespeare."

"Whatever, b*tch."

"Jerk."

Keduanya bekerja dalam diam setelah itu. Dean terkesan dengan isi duffel Alice. Dalam tas besar berwarna pink itu Dean menemukan sekotak amunisi dalam kotak pensil bergambar Winnie the Pooh; berpak-pak rocksalt dalam tas beludru mungil; sebuah boneka Teddy yang ketika diamati lebih jauh memiliki lubang di bagian punggung untuk menyembunyikan pisau saku, pistol rocksalt dan Walther; kotak P3K bergambar Barbie ("yaiks!" seru Dean ketika menyentuh benda itu pertama kali) yang isinya bahkan lebih lengkap dari punya Dean dan Sam; holy water dalam tempat minum Tupperware; pistol air; EMF dengan casing berbentuk panda; botol-botol cat air bekas berisi bubuk goofer dan merica (_memang ada makhluk yang takut pada merica?_ Batin Dean) dan sebuah glittery-covered binder tebal yang diduga Dean adalah jurnal. Seorang polisi bisa saja mengintip duffel ini dan tak akan curiga. Yah, kecuali kalau mereka menggeledahnya dengan saksama.

Dean membuka-buka jurnal Alice. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia menemukan jurnal yang lebih lengkap daripada milik Dad. Dalam binder pink mengerikan bermotif stroberi itu ternyata tersimpan informasi yang bakal dihargai ratusan dolar oleh para hunter. Alice mengklasifikasi setidaknya lima ratus makhluk supernatural, lengkap dengan gambar dan cara memusnahkannya, dan semua ditulis dengan rapi, bagian yang penting ditandai dengan berbagai warna, seperti catatan Sam waktu masih sekolah. Dean bahkan menemukan incantation dari berbagai bahasa, dari Saxon sampai Moquelumnan.

"Sammy, what do you know about….." Dean mendekatkan wajahnya agar bisa membaca tulisan lebih jelas. "…….Troglodyte?"

"Sounds like some kind of bacteria," jawab Sam senewen karena belum berhasil menjebol file Alice.

"Except to the fact that it doesn't have microscopic form, but a reptilian humanoid monster instead," Dean membaca keterangan yang ditulis sambil nyengir. "Now I officially get a smaller version of walking encyclopedia of weirdness, revised edition."

"She probably just copied it from her uncle's journal."

"Uh-oh… is that jealous I heard in your tone?" kekeh Dean.

"I'm not jealous!" bentak Sam.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"What the hell?!" Dean tiba-tiba memotong argumennya dengan Sam ketika ia sampai pada tengah halaman. Di situ ditempel selembar peta buta dengan simbol digambar dengan tinta merah di tengah-tengahnya. Tepat saat itu juga, Sam berhasil memecahkan password dan membuka file-file yang ternyata adalah artikel.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Sam, membaca artikel mengenai kecelakaan dan kematian itu.

"Apa?" Dean buru-buru menghampiri adiknya.

"Kesannya seperti Alice hanya mengumpulkan artikel secara acak. Lihat, memang ini berita tentang kematian dan kecelakaan, tapi terjadi di kota yang berbeda, tidak ada kesamaan apa pun dari para korban, baik umur, gender, maupun waktu kematian," Sam membaca artikel-artikel itu dengan lebih seksama. "Dan kematian mereka juga wajar, tidak kelihatan seperti ulah spirit atau monster."

"Tunggu," kata Dean, membaca nama kota-kota yang tercantum. "Sam, bisa kau cari lokasi kota-kota ini?"

"Tentu," jawab Sam, dan tak lama kemudian muncul gambar yang diinginkan.

"Sekarang kau tarik garis untuk menghubungkan kota-kota ini, mulai dari kota dengan kasus kematian pertama."

Sam melakukan instruksi kakaknya dan mengutuk pelan. "Holy crap."

"That's right kiddo, holy f*ckin' crap," kata Dean, mencocokkan simbol yang dihasilkan oleh garis itu dengan simbol dalam peta Alice. Sama persis.

Bobby memilih saat itu untuk muncul. Wajahnya langsung memucat begitu melihat gambar di layar laptop. "Boys, is that……?"

"Demon summoning symbol in a good 300 square miles." sambung Dean, "and Alice knew it." ia menunjukkan gambar di jurnal Alice. "Whatever project her uncle has been in, it related to a super powerful demonic thing, and she's already involved."

"No Dean, I think it's worse," kata Bobby serius, membuat bulu kuduk kedua Winchester berdiri. "Are you seriously thought that her uncle would let her know bout this stuff? Son, your father never told you about the yellow eyed demon until you're grown up. I mean, a case that contains miles of demon symbol isn't exactly a nice story to share with your niece!"

"Oh God," kata Sam, matanya melebar ngeri. "You think…..?"

"We had to call Ellen," kata Bobby, segera menekan speed dial di ponselnya. "Maybe this little girl isn't the hunter at all. Maybe she's Lillith, the masterplan."

TBC

**A / N : Aku nggak tau ****Troglodyte**** itu beneran monster apa bukan. Cuma nemu nama itu waktu googling dan kubaca. Deskripsi yang kutulis di sini berasal dari game Dragon and Dungeons**


	4. Sympathy for the Devil

**Disclaimer: Sayang, yang dapet wangsit adalah Mr Kripke.**

**A/N: Mulai chapter ini, makian dan kawan-kawannya nggak disensor, dan dialog English ditulis dalam Italic (again n again, thx for ArdhaN buat sarannya ^_^). Dan karena aku nulis ini hanya dalam waktu 2 jam, malem-malem abis nonton Supernatural pula (lagi kena writer's block ceritanya), please berikan kritik n saran kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang pas (terutama dialog English yang kayaknya eror banget itu). Eniwei, enjoy, friends!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Sympathy for the Devil**

Ellen duduk di samping pintu _grocery store_ sambil membolak-balik majalah di pangkuannya. Ia telah menghabiskan tiga puluh menit terakhir mengikuti Alice berkeliaran kesana kemari layaknya bola bekel kecil yang bandel, dan sekarang dia sudah kehabisan energi.

"Ellen, can I buy this?" Alice berlari menghampirinya dengan mata berbinar-binar, dua pak M&Ms ukuran _ekstra large_ di pelukannya.

Sebenarnya Ellen ingin menolak, tapi hatinya langsung meleleh ketika berhadapan dengan senyum berlesung menghipnotis dan aura 'anak manis' yang dikuarkan Alice. Wanita itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk, yang disusul dengan pekikan gembira si gadis kecil. Ellen hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku anak itu. Jelas, saat dewasa nanti, kharismanya akan menarik hati banyak cowok dan merebut kasih para ibu.

Telepon yang bergetar di sakunya membuat Ellen sedikit terlonjak. Ia buru-buru mengangkat ketika melihat _caller id_-nya: Bobby.

"_Hello_?"

"_Hey, Ellen. Look, listen to me...."_

Jika ada orang yang mengamati Ellen sejak tadi, maka ia akan melihat betapa cepatnya warna menghilang dari wajah wanita itu. Segera setelah mendengar berita dari Bobby, yang disampaikan dengan penuh kegelisahan, Ellen merasa tubuhnya lumpuh, ia menjatuhkan diri di kursi.

"_What... what should I do_?" ia tergagap, tubuhnya gemetar.

"_Bring her back. Now. And don't act like you know anything, ok? Don't worry, we got everything prepared. Just take it easy_."

Ingin sekali Ellen berteriak pada Bobby. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa bilang '_take it easy'_??? Saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah _grocery store_ dengan seorang anak yang dicurigai sebagai Lillith dan ia harus membawanya pulang dan Bobby ingin dia bersikap seolah TIDAK ADA APA-APA?!

Tapi Ellen menelan semua emosinya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menjawab, "_ok, I got it_. _See you_." Sebelum mematikan telepon.

"_Who's that_?"

Ellen merasa nyawanya melompat keluar dari kulit saking kagetnya. Entah sejak kapan Alice telah berdiri persis di sampingnya dengan senyum lebar yang, tidak seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya, membuat Ellen merinding.

"_It's Bobby_," jawab Ellen, tahu pada saat itu mencampurkan kebohongan dengan sedikit kejujuran adalah yang terbaik. "_We had to go back. The boys're starving_."

Dalam bayangan Ellen, Alice akan langsung menampakkan sosok aslinya – demon keji bermata putih, menolak dibawa pulang, dan membunuhnya di tempat. Tapi ternyata dia malah mengangguk riang dan meraih tangan Ellen untuk digandeng. Refleks pertama wanita itu tentu saja menarik tangannya, namun ia teringat untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan dengan enggan menyambut tangan mungil itu.

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah Bobby adalah perjalanan kedua paling menegangkan bagi Ellen – persis di bawah perjalanan menjemput Jo saat perburuan pertamanya bersama Winchesters. Awalnya Alice bertanya kenapa dia begitu tegang dan mengoceh macam-macam untuk menarik perhatian, namun segera disadarinya Ellen tidak fokus pada ceritanya jadi ia pun diam. Mereka melewatkan sisa perjalanan dalam kesunyian.

Setelah rasanya seabad, mobil mereka masuk ke halaman depan rumah Bobby. Ellen tahu di dalam rumah tua itu Winchesters dan Bobby telah bersiap dengan berbagai senjata. Yang perlu dilakukan Ellen, seperti yang telah diinstruksikan Bobby sebelumnya, adalah membuat Alice masuk rumah dan memblokir jalan keluar.

"Alice, bantu aku membawa belanjaan ini, oke? Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi," kata Ellen, menyodorkan sekantung belanjaan yang ia sudah tidak peduli isinya apa.

"Oke," jawab Alice patuh, menerima kantungnya dan berjalan melompat-lompat ke rumah, bersenandung kecil.

Begitu yakin Alice sudah tak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya, Ellen membuka bagasi rahasia di mobil Bobby dan menarik keluar sebuah shotgun, pisau perak, holy water, dan rocksalt. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk membulatkan tekad, mengingatkan diri bahwa gadis cilik manis itu kemungkinan besar adalah ibu dari semua Demon yang lebih dari patut untuk dihancurkan, dan bahwa jika mereka tidak membunuhnya maka ialah yang akan bertindak lebih dulu. Kemudian ia menyusul Alice masuk ke rumah.

* * *

Sam, Dean, dan Bobby menunggu dengan hati berdebar-debar ketika kenop pintu mulai bergerak, suara senandung Alice terdengar dari baliknya. Ketiga hunter itu serempak mengacungkan senapan saat pintu bergerak terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis kecil dengan kantung belanjaan menutupi nyaris separuh tubuhnya. Mata Alice melebar ngeri mendapati tiga moncong senapan diarahkan kepadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, memandang Dean, Sam, dan Bobby bergantian, nafasnya cepat seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum. Ia berbalik untuk memberitahu Ellen keanehan ini, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan wanita itu, memblokir jalan keluar, sambil mengacungkan shotgun dengan wajah dingin.

"_Christo_," Alice berbisik, tapi cukup keras untuk bisa didengar keempat orang itu.

Bobby mendengus menghina. "Taktik jitu. Sayangnya kami tidak tertipu dengan lagak sok-sucimu, dasar sundal neraka," umpatnya.

Alice mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, terdengar sangat polos.

"Akui saja Lillith, rencana busuk apa lagi yang kau susun dalam otak maniakmu itu?!" sembur Sam penuh emosi. Sampai mati pun ia masih menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Demon yang mengirim kakaknya ke neraka ini.

Wajah gadis kecil itu langsung berubah ketika mendengar nama Lillith disebut. "_I'm what? Guys, this is a huge-big-fat misunderjudge! I'm not a demon, and in case you don't realize, you're the ones who acting like a maniac right now_!" Alice berteriak, mengerahkan segenap keberanian untuk menantang empat hunter dewasa bersenjata, sementara ia sendiri hanya membawa kantung belanja berisi kentang.

"_Misunderjudge, huh? Then what the hell is this_?!" Sam menunjukkan peta buta dari jurnal Alice dan gambar peta digital dengan _demonic symbol_ berwarna merah yang telah di-print.

"_Oh, what a great manner, Mr __Sasquatch__, pepping out my files when I was out_!"

"_Shut the hell up, or I'll shot you_!" Dean mengokang senapan dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Alice.

"_No! Please don't_!" perubahan nada suara Alice membuat keempat hunter tertegun sejenak. Sedetik yang lalu ia terdengar cukup berani untuk ukuran anak kecil yang dikepung dan ditodong, tapi sekarang wajahnya penuh horor. "_Please, don't hurt me, please_!" ia memohon-mohon dengan panik, pandangannya tak pernah meninggalkan senapan yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari tubuhnya.

"_Seems like our little Mommy Demon is freaked out here_," ujar Bobby, melangkah maju ke posisi yang pas untuk menembak jantung Alice.

"_Please, please, I beg you, PLEASE_!" ia mengemis ampun, bibir bawahnya gemetar, walau tentu saja ia tidak meneteskan airmata. Kemudian ia menengadah pada Dean. "_Dean, please... don't hurt me_."

Saat itulah, saat mata hijau Dean terkunci dengan mata cokelat-kuning Alice, Dean merasakan ledakan emosi yang tiba-tiba. Perasaan yang selama ini hanya ada untuk Sam... perasaan ingin melindungi yang begitu besar menghantamnya bagai ombak, mengalahkan segala kecurigaan samar mengenai identitas anak itu. Jauh dalam hati kecilnya, Dean tahu Alice tidak bersalah. Dia hanya seorang bocah malang yang tersesat dan dititipkan Castiel pada Dean. Lagipula, angel itu tak mungkin dengan sengaja mengumpankan Dean pada bahaya, bukan?

"_Damn it_," rutuknya, ketika tangannya gemetar dan ia menurunkan senapan. "_Bobby, stop_." Perintahnya pada hunter tua di sampingnya. Bobby tampak tertegun, tapi ia mundur dari posisinya. Dean berlutut agar bisa melakukan kontak mata dengan Alice tanpa memberi kesan mengintimidasi.

"_I'm sorry_," bisiknya.

Alice menatapnya sejenak dengan pandangan menilai, kemudian bertanya dengan suara kecil takut-takut, tidak seperti Alice yang mereka kenal sejauh ini. "_Can – can we go outta here? Just both of us?_"

Sejenak suasana hening saat para hunter dan si gadis kecil menunggu jawaban Dean. Kemudian cowok itu menghela nafas. "Okay."

"_Dean, don't..._" Sam mulai protes.

"Sam," kata Dean tajam, "_it's okay, we'll back soon_."

"_But...._"

"_Sam, trust me_." Itu bukan perintah seperti yang diberikan Dean pada Bobby sebelumnya, itu permohonan. Dan Sam tidak pernah bisa menolak permohonan Dean, mengingat kakaknya itu jarang sekali menuntut sesuatu darinya. Begitu juga dengan Bobby dan Ellen. Mereka tahu persis Dean tidak akan meminta sesuatu jika tidak benar-benar penting. Dengan berta hati mereka pun melepas kepergian Dean.

"_Just... be careful, ok_?"

"_Will do, Bobby_," jawab Dean, menggendong Alice dan berjalan ke pintu. Ellen meremas bahu Dean ketika hunter itu melewatinya – remasan berisi perintah non-verbal untuk menjaga diri. Dean membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Tak lama kemudian, Dean membawa mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran rumah, diiringi tatapan cemas tiga orang yang ia tinggalkan.

* * *

Senja itu, Dean memarkirkan Impalanya di bukit pinggir kota. Dean selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke tempat itu kapan pun ia berkunjung ke rumah Bobby, terutama jika ia sedang bertengkar dengan keluarganya, bingung, atau bimbang seperti sekarang ini. Pemandangan lampu-lampu kota yang berkelip menyambut malam bagai lautan bintang membantu menenangkan hatinya, dan membuatnya berpikir lebih jernih. Biasanya setelah itu Dean akan mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Dad atau Sam – tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk membuat mereka paham kenapa ia begitu emosional, dan masalah pun selesai. Ia berharap tempat itu akan memberi efek yang sama bagi Alice. Ia berharap anak itu bersedia membuka diri walau hanya sedikit, agar kesalahpahaman tidak terus berlanjut.

Dean melirik Alice via _rear mirror_. Di tengah perjalanan tadi mereka sempat behenti di _grocery store_ atas permintaan Alice dan membeli sebungkus M&Ms giant size. Sekarang gadis kecil itu – yang terus terdiam sepanjang perjalanan – tengah menyibukkan diri menata permen-permen coklat itu dalam kelompok warna. Meski Dean benar-benar tidak menyukai kemungkinan warna-warna terang itu akan luntur dan membekas di jok mobilnya, ia tidak melarang Alice. Instingnya mengatakan itulah cara Alice menenangkan diri, dan cepat atau lambat ia akan bercerita mengenai asal-usulnya yang misterius. Dean menghormati privasi Alice, karena dia sendiri tidak nyaman kalau terus dipaksa untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang belum ingin ia bagi dengan orang lain.

Alice mendongak dan tersenyum pada bayangan Dean di rear mirror. "_My Unca always took me to the hunt and left me in his car with a jumbo bag of M&Ms_," ia berkata sambil menjauhkan kelompok permen biru dengan permen kuning. "_Sometimes I had to wait for a long time, so I armed myself with this game to kill Ennui the King of Boredom_," dia tertawa kecil, tenggelam dalam memorinya.

Kemudian, bagai bulan yang menghilang tertutup awan, senyumnya memudar. Roman mukanya berubah gelap. "_But then, one night, he didn't come back_," bisiknya. "_I waited all along the night and ate up all the candies but he still didn't come back...._" suaranya makin lama makin menghilang, dan ia kembali bermain-main dengan kelompok permennya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus melanjutkan cerita atau tidak. Dean diam, menunggu dengan sabar sambil dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada paman Alice.

"_It was right before dawn when.... when these demons circled the car and tried to get in. I thought I would die.._.." Alice menunduk dan Dean melihat benteng pertahanannya runtuh ketika butiran-butiran airmata menetes ke jok Impala.

"_Alice, come here_," kata Dean lembut, menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Alice duduk di atasnya. Ia tidak memperkirakan Alice akan menurut, tapi gadis kecil itu merangkak dan memposisikan diri di pangkuan Dean, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada hunter itu. Dean memeluk dan mengelus rambutnya, menawarkan ketenangan seperti yang pernah ia tawarkan pada Sammy Kecil yang takut gelap.

Ketika Alice mulai terisak, airmatanya membasahi kaus Dean, cowok itu hampir menangis juga. Ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Alice. Selama ini gadis cilik itu selalu memasang wajah keras di hadapan semua orang. Bersikap berani, berjalan dengan dagu terangkat di dunia yang asing dan gelap. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan airmata, berusaha membangun citra bahwa ia adalah anak yang tegar, prajurit yang kuat. Tapi sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hati, Alice tetaplah anak kecil yang ketakutan. Sama seperti Dean Kecil yang memasang topeng untuk menutupi kesedihannya atas kematian Mom, kekhawatirannya ketika Dad terlambat pulang, kesepiannya karena tak seorang pun ada di sampingnya ketika ia membutuhkan kasih sayang. Dan kini, saat Alice menangis di pangkuannya, begitu jujur dan terbuka, Dean tahu ia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Bahwa ia setidaknya memberikan sebuah tempat bersandar bagi anak yang bernasib sama dengannya.

"_Demons said my Unca had died_," kata Alice diantara isakannya. "_But I didn't believe them, cause demons lie, aren't they_?"

"Yeah, Alice," kata Dean, menempelkan hidungnya di atas kepala Alice. Aroma khas rambut anak-anak, campuran antara shampoo tuty-frutty dan keringat menyergapnya. "_Guess we had to wash their mouth with a bunch of soaps, huh_?"

Alice tertawa, airmata mengalir tambah deras "Yeah," ia terisak, "_And maybe cut their tongues off and send them to Ursula. She'll be soo ha... happy.._.." ia terisak lagi. Dean memeluknya lebih erat. "_Wish all things could be that simple...._" desah Alice, membuat Dean tercenung. Ia tak bisa menjawab Alice kali ini, karena itu jugalah yang selalu ia harapkan, seandainya segala hal bisa selesai begitu mudah.... andai hidupnya tak pernah terlibat masalah.

Andai Dean tak harus bermimpi di bawah pengaruh Djinn untuk merasakan hidup yang layak.

"_But then IT came_," bisik Alice, menarik kembali perhatian Dean. "_The Yellow Eyed Demon. IT came with.... with his body. HE CARRIED MY UNCA'S DEAD BODY AND SHOW IT IN FRONT OF ME_!" Alice berteriak dan tangisnya pecah, dan kali ini Dean merasakan airmata merembes di pipinya. Paman Alice tewas. Yellow Eyed membunuhnya. Dan menunjukkan tubuhnya pada Alice. _BASTARD!_ Maki Dean dalam hati. Demon memang tak punya hati, terutama _Yellow Eyed the Son of a Bitch of the Bitch_, tapi ia tetap tak menyangka....

"_Alice.... Alice, hey, it's okay now.... it's okay..._." Dean berbisik, walau ia tahu tidak ada yang baik-baik saja bagi Alice. Menyaksikan Sam dibunuh oleh Jake saja sudah cukup membawa mimpi buruk bagi Dean – seorang hunter profesional berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun. Ia tidak akan mampu membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Alice.

"_I've never felt safe since. Never once, never will. I always worry about demons out there, try to take all people I love and care about, before I finally give up and join to their side. Because it's what I'm supposed to be. Because the demon.... it's.... it's...._" Alice tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia mendongak menatap Dean.

"_What, Alice, it's what_?" tanya Dean, dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengerti. "_Alice, are, or aren't you, have some sort of psycho power_?"

Alice menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"_Look, Alice, it's okay, I know what happened. Sammy's got a little psycho spell too, and I want you to know that I'm not scared of you two, nor did I'm going to hurt both of you. It doesn't matter if demon gave you a few drops of it's blood, you're still human...._"

"_No, I'm not_," kata Alice begitu pelan hingga selama sepersekian detik Dean berpikir ia hanya berimajinasi. "_I'm nothing like Sam_."

"_What do you mean_?"

Alice menatap Dean dengan mata bulatnya yang merah dan sembab, tatapan penuh permohonan. "_If I tell you, would you hate me_?"

"_Of course not, Alice_."

"_Would you hurt me_?"

"_Alice what is it all about_?"

"_Please, Dean, promise me, you won't hurt me after what I said. I'm not evil, Dean. And I'm not a liar too. What I'm going to say is one billions percent right, but I don't expect you to believe. I just need you to promise me that one_."

"Alice...."

"_Promise me, Dean_."

"Okay," desah Dean, tahu pembicaraan ini tidak akan maju-maju jika kedua pihak tetap keras kepala. "_I promise_."

Andai Bobby dan Sam tahu Dean berjanji pada Alice untuk tidak menyakitinya hanya untuk mendengar siapa dia sebenarnya, maka cowok itu akan direbus hidup-hidup. Ini ibaratnya menerima lamaran dari orang bertopeng. Okelah kalau ternyata wajah di balik topeng itu tampan. Kalau tidak, malang sekali nasib si penerima lamaran. Okelah kalau Alice memang hanya gadis kecil, bukan demon atau setan. Kalau tidak, maka habislah Dean.

"_You know, when I told Ellen about Dad left me and Unca took me, well... it's a half-lie_," kata Alice, nyaris bergumam. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Dean. " _The truth is, I was kind of.... kidnapped by Unca cause he didn't want me to be what I was born__ for. He didn't want me to walk on the same path with my father_."

Dean mengerutkan dahi. Paman Alice menculiknya? Kenapa? Perbuatan buruk apa yang dilakukan ayahnya hingga si paman tidak mau Alice terkena pengaruhnya? Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'tujuan Alice dilahirkan'? Apa ia tidak dilahirkan sebagai... yah, 'bukti cinta' kedua orangtuanya? "_Alice, I don't get it... who's your father? Who are you_?"

"_I'm the Yellow Eyed Demon's truly daughter_," kata Alice, sangat jelas kali ini. Belum sempat Dean mengatasi shock-nya, ia melanjutkan, "_And my Unca, my father's ex-brother, the one who used to be part of his soul, the one who become his worst enemy...._" Alice menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata pelan, " _his name is Dean Winchester_."

TBC


	5. Dreams of Peace

**DISCLAIMER: Aku menempel tulisan 'Supernatural is CW's' di depan komputer, untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa begitulah kenyataannya. Hehehehehe..... **

**A / N 1: Ok... here we go... akhirnya sampai juga di explanation chapter. Mungkin kali ini bakal rada-rada membosankan (secara jujur aja, aku nulisnya juga boseeen banget. Gag ada seru-serunya T_T). Tapi tunggulah di chapter berikutnya, bakal lebih seru kok. Hohohoho....**

**A / N 2: Tentang tattoo di chapter 1. Big thanks for Oryn, yang udah kasih taw kalo itu bukan Devil's Trap. Itu simbol 'Pentacal' (atau 'Pentical' dan 'Pentacle', sama aja). Fungsinya berkebalikan dengan Devil's Trap (yang menggunakan lambang Pentagram). Kalau Devil's Trap digunakan untuk menahan demon biar gag bisa keluar, Pentacal justru menangkis Demon biar gag bisa masuk (uhm, susah dijelasin pake kata-kata, pokoknya intinya gitu deh :P). Chapter 1 udah kuedit, tapi enggak perlu dibaca ulang kok. Cuma kasih tahu aja, soalnya ini kesalahan yang cukup fatal T_T**

**A / N 3: Ada yang punya versi lengkap episode On the Head of a Pin dan It's A Terrible Life? Kalau ada gimme one please! Tolonglah manusia malang yang ketinggalan donlut di Yutub ini...  
**

**V – Dreams of Peace**

Dean berjalan mondar-mandir dalam kamar motel yang gelap. Ponsel di meja tiba-tiba bergetar, ia tahu Sam yang menelepon bahkan tanpa melihat caller ID-nya. Tapi Dean tidak meraih ponselnya, bahkan melirik benda itupun tidak. Getaran berhenti beberapa saat, kemudian mulai lagi. Begitu terus menerus selama beberapa jam terkahir.

"Tidakkah lebih baik kau menjawab telepon itu?" tanya Castiel yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan Dean sampai-sampai cowok itu hampir menabraknya. Angel itu mengamati ponsel yang terus bergetar dan berputar dengan berisik, kedua alisnya berkerut sedikit, memberi sensasi berbeda pada wajahnya yang biasanya bebas-ekspresi.

"Well, tidak seperti kau, saat ini aku sedang memikirkan banyak masalah yang lebih penting daripada mengangkat telepon," bisik Dean kasar. Ia tidak ingin mengusik Alice yang tengah dibuai mimpi di salah satu ranjang. "_And you know what? This girl you threw to me sit on top of the list_."

"_She didn't make any harm as far as I know, why she bothers you so much_?"

"_Why she bothers me so much_?" ulang Dean, "_hmm, let's see, she said she's someone's niece and her uncle was dead in the hands of his own brother. Apparently, that poor uncle's name was Dean Winchester. SHE SAID SHE'S MY FUTURE NIECE, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! AND HER FATHER – THE DEMONIC VERSION OF SAM – KILLED ME BECAUSE I KEPT HER FROM BEING EVIL! How, for the sake of fucking university, am I supposed to react, huh? I don't even know whether she lied or not_!" Dean berkata penuh amarah sampai terengah-engah. Alice merengek sedikit dalam tidurnya, tapi syukurlah ia tidak terbangun.

"_One thing you had to proud about Alice is the fact that she never lie to you, ever. She's your niece; I brought her here just like I brought you to your parents' time_."

"_That's an honor_," kata Dean kecut, "_ok, she told me the truth. Yeah, scratch that from my matters. Question number two. Why you sent her here, to this age of havoc, where Lillith trying to destroy the world? You wanna put her – a ten-year-old girl who can't pronounce 'exorcise' and using lingoes – in the middle of the war? What the hell kind of angel are you_?"

Mata Castiel berkilat sekilas mendengar penghinaan Dean, tapi ia tidak memberikan reaksi lebih lanjut, melainkan menjawab pertanyaaan Dean dengan tenang, "_You can say this age is full of havoc, but you don't know how her age is, do you? It's a form of perfect chaos, a home for the real war. This place is heaven compared with it_," jelas Castiel, "_she's a though kid, Dean. I'd seen her fighting demons dauntlessly for myriads times, but like you said, she's just a little girl. A ten-year-old girl who can't pronounce 'exorcise' and using lingoes. She needs to be protected, and deserve a much better life_."

"_But you told me. Destiny can't be changed, all roads lead to the same destination_," kata Dean pahit, teringat usahanya yang sia-sia untuk menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya. "_She can't do anything to re-write her fate_."

"_You_ _can't change the past, right, but you always can do it with the future_," kata Castiel penuh petunjuk, kemudian ia menghilang.

Dean hanya terpaku di tempat selama beberapa menit. Biasanya Castiel hanya mengatakan hal-hal samar yang sulit dimengerti, tapi kali ini, Dean paham sepenuhnya. Pesannya jelas. Jika ia tidak segera menghentikan kekuatan demon Sam – atau membunuhnya sekalian – Dean akan mati di tangan adiknya sendiri, dan Alice harus menjalani hidup penuh kesengsaraan.

Ponsel bergetar lagi. Dean, yang pikirannya masih melayang di tempat lain, tanpa sadar mengangkatnya. "Yeah?"

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU_?!" teriakan Sam dari seberang menarik Dean kembali ke realita.

"Uh... Sori," gumam Dean, "aku... umm... sedang menginap di motel. Dengan Alice. Agar dia lebih tenang." Bohong besar, tentu saja. Yang butuh menenangkan diri adalah Dean, bukan Alice. Ia belum siap menghadapi Sam dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Ia sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel beberapa senti dari telinga ketika Sam mulai mencak-mencak. "_I CALLED ABOUT A THOUSAND TIMES, YOU FREAKING MORON! AND YOU WHAT, SPENDING YOUR NIGHT SLEEPING HAPPILY IN A MOTEL_?"

_Kurang tepat, _Sammy-boy_. Yang benar adalah, aku menghabiskan waktuku memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberitahumu bahwa di masa depan nanti kau akan menjadi pemimpin para demon, dan bahwa Alice adalah anak masa depanmu, yang dikirim Castiel ke sini untuk melindunginya dari bahaya._ Dean menggelengkan kepala untuk menghentikan pikiran yang menjerit di benaknya. "_Look, Sam. I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything in the morning, ok? See ya_." Ia langsung memutus sambungan dan me-non-aktifkan ponselnya.

Cowok itu menghempaskan diri di kasur. _Yeah, great, 'I'll tell you everything in the morning_'. Dasar bego, kenapa juga dia harus bilang begitu? Dean melihat jam tangan. Masih beberapa jam sebelum pagi, tapi ia tahu beberapa jam itu akan terasa sangat singkat baginya, apalagi sekarang ia sudah mulai lelah dan mengantuk. Sekali memejamkan mata, dan begitu bangun, mentari akan menyambutnya. Dean menghela nafas.

"_Whatever will be, will be_," katanya putus asa, sebelum menyerah pada sihir sang Sandman.

* * *

Sam berjalan diantara tumpukan mobil-mobil rongsok di backyard Bobby dengan langkah berat, dibebani keraguan. Masih segar diingatannya penjelasan Dean; yang disampaikan dengan sangat hati-hati, lagak santai bahkan diselingi sedikit humor garing – cara khas kakaknya untuk mengemukakan suatu masalah sulit; tapi memberi efek bombastis bagi Sam. Sulit dipercaya butuh waktu dua setengah jam bagi mereka untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang intinya, Alice adalah anak masa depan dari Sam si Demon.

Cowok itu berbelok, dan tampaklah sosok Alice sedang duduk di atap mobil, menyanyikan suatu lagu yang setelah disimak nadanya baik-baik adalah Eye of the Tiger, dalam versi bagaimana Alice mendengarnya – atau seratus persen mengarangnya.

_It's the Earl of the Tinhorn_

_It's a real of the fiend_

_Tight it' up to the challenge to our favor _

_And as last known survivor_

_Starts its cry in the night_

_Cause he scared of us all_

_To kill Earl of the Tinhorn_

Meski suasana hatinya sedang kacau, Sam tak bisa menahan senyum kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. "Hei, Alice," sapanya sambil mendekati mobil itu – sebuah wagon hitam yang pernah tampil prima, sebelum pantatnya ringsek dicium truk.

Kepala Alice menengok begitu cepat sampai Sam mundur secara refleks. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "Hei Sam!" jawabnya ceria, melompat ke moncong mobil, duduk bersila dan menepuk sisa tempat di sampingnya. "Duduk?"

"Thanks," kata Sam, bersandar di tempat yang ditawarkan Alice, karena tidak cukup luas untuk didudukinya. "Umm... Alice...." Sam benar-benar tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"Yeah?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Dean."

"Oh," tanggap Alice agak-agak kaku. "Jadi... kau sudah tahu."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Suasana tiba-tiba diliputi keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Alice mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya, menciptakan irama rumit yang hanya bisa dimainkan olehnya. Andai bisa, dua orang itu pastilah memilih berada di tempat lain saja, terpisah satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sam berdeham. "_I'm sorry_," gumamnya, menunduk dalam-dalam menatap sepatu sneakers-nya.

"_For what_?" tanya Alice, kepalanya meneleng ke satu sisi agar bisa melihat wajah Sam lebih jelas.

"_I'm sorry for being an awful father. I'm sorry for ruined your life. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight my demonic power. I'm sorry._..."

"_Sam, Sam, hey, it's okay, don't you say it_," kata Alice lembut, memegang pipi Sam dan memutar kepalanya agar mereka berdua bertemu pandang. Sam menatap sepasang bola mata lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat, dan menemukan kedewasaan, empati dan pengertian yang jauh melebihi usia Alice. "_You don't have to sorry about something you didn't do. It wasn't your past, it's mine. The one who ruined my life is the Demon. Not you_."

"_Not yet_," Sam mengkoreksi dengan getir. "_I'll become your father and then...._"

"_Then you'll get all my love for you_," Alice melanjutkan.

Sam mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung. "What?" ia pasti salah dengar, tidak mungkin Alice masih menyayangi ayahnya setelah semua hal kejam yang telah ditimpakan padanya.

Alice tersenyum hangat, membuat Sam paham kenapa anak-anak kadang disebut sebagai Malaikat Kecil. "_My Unca told me everything about my father, how great he was used to be. I wasn't taught to hate the demon. I was taught to love my father. And I love him, I really am. Like I said, you aren't the one who ruined my life, nor did my father. It was the Demon. Just because it has my father's face doesn't mean it's him, it's just a demon power that took the best of him. But inside, he's still my father, a very smart person, a man who held such high respect to women and someone who scared of clowns. I'm more than ready to shower him with hugs and kisses once he comes back_."

Sam memeluk Alice erat-erat, airmata mengalir pelan di pipinya. Betapa ia beruntung memiliki seorang anak berhati besar seperti Alice. Jelas ia mewarisinya dari Dean, yang percaya sekuat hati bahwa di balik kekerasan dan sikap menelantarkan yang ditunjukkan Dad, di balik semua perintah satu-arah dan hukuman, Dad masih mencintai kedua putranya. Itu adalah suatu kelebihan luar biasa yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki Sam – kemampuan untuk mempercayai seseorang yang kau sayangi dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu, meski orang itu telah mengkhianatimu berkali-kali.

"_I wish I would never give in to my power_," bisik Sam, mencium pipi putrinya. _Kuharap aku bisa memberimu hidup penuh kebahagiaan dan tawa_. Dulu Sam sangat membenci Dad karena terus meninggalkan mereka dan memaksa Dean untuk berperan sebagai orangtua, tapi ternyata ia juga sama payahnya. Meninggalkan putrinya dan menimpakan tanggung jawab pada Dean. _Like father like son_, pikir Sam getir. Hanya saja, bukannya memburu demon dan menyelamatkan banyak orang, Sam justru menciptakan kehancuran. _Mungkin aku bahkan lebih buruk daripada Dad_.

"_Then keep wishing_," jawab Alice, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sam. "_You know I'm not much a crossing-fingers kinda girl, but I know future could change. That's why we know the word 'try'. Keep trying, Sam, even the smallest action caused a big difference_."

Aneh sekali rasanya bagi Sam, dinasehati macam itu oleh seorang anak sekolah dasar. Apalagi, itu merupakan jenis nasehat menyebalkan yang dikoarkan para guru berkali-kali. Tapi entah bagaimana kata-kata Alice mengena sekali, Sam mengangguk mantap. "_I will_."

Kali ini Alice tidak hanya tersenyum, tapi nyengir lebar. "_By the way Sam, don't you wanna know bout how I found out that I'm visiting the past_?"

Sam tahu Alice sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi ia mengikut saja. Jujur, ia sendiri juga ingin percakapan mereka mengarah ke topik yang lebih ringan, hanya saja tidak punya cukup ide untuk memulai. "_Sure Alice. Go on_."

"_Well, actually I have been curious since I seen the old lady. Then Cas sneaked into my dream that night, just like Freddy – well, minus his metal-claws and baffle bloodlust – and told me everything. Sorry to say, but sometimes I wanna kick the angel for those weird idea of time-travel_." Alice memutar bola matanya dengan jenaka. "_Is Castiel obsessed with that Ashton Kutcher movie we watched together when I was about six_?"

"_Yeah, guess so_," gelak Sam, geleng-geleng kepala. Ia terutama geli karena Alice berani menyebut Impala 'the old lady'. Coba Dean mendengar cerita ini. Sam ingin lihat wajahnya. Dan Sam juga tidak bisa membayangkan Castiel duduk di depan TV nonton The Butterfly Effect bersama Alice kecil sambil melahap sebungkus popcorn.

"_I like that movie_," kata Sam setelah tawanya berhenti.

"_I prefer Donnie Darko_,"timpal Alice, "_that stupid bunny suit is kinda cute_."

Begitulah Sam dan Alice melewatkan waktu bersama, ayah dan anak, duduk berdampingan dan saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Mereka membahas hal-hal ringan; kenangan-kenangan masa kecil, pengalaman di sekolah, ide konyol sekaligus gila yang pernah mereka lakukan. Sambil bercerita, Sam menyadari bahwa Alice adalah kombinasi sempurna antara dia dan kakaknya. Gadis kecil itu mewarisi otak dan perawakan Sam, tapi bertingkah dan berbicara seperti pamannya. Satu-satunya yang agak berbeda adalah warna matanya, yang menimbulkan entakkan rasa bersalah di perut Sam, tahu warna kuning di tengah-tengah coklat gelap itu berasal dari sisi dirinya yang paling kelam.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di horizon. Sam sedang mendeskripsikan suasana kota-kota pada zaman ia kecil dulu saat Alice tiba-tiba berdiri. Kepalanya menengok kesana-kemari dengan gelisah, alisnya berkerut dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sam cemas.

Alice tidak menggubris, perhatiannya terfokus pada satu hal. Ia menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi, gerakannya bagai kucing yang sedang mempertajam pendengaran. Kemudian matanya membulat ngeri.

"_SAM! DEMON'S COMING_!" serunya, melompat turun dari mobil dan melesat cepat ke rumah.

Kaki Sam bekerja lebih cepat daripada otaknya, dalam beberapa detik saja ia sudah menjajari Alice. "_Alice, what's goin...."_

Ledakan keras dari rumah di depan mereka menghentikan kalimat Sam. Ia melompat melindungi Alice ketika serpihan bangunan beterbangan ke arah mereka. Dari balik kepulan asap, tampak separo rumah Bobby hancur jadi puing.

"DEAN!"

Sam berlari cepat sambil menggendong Alice. Ia menendang rubuh pintu yang hanya menggantung pada satu engsel. Matanya menyusur cepat di antara reruntuhan; Ellen tersungkur di sudut ruangan, Bobby pingsan dengan sepotong tembok besar menindih kakinya, tapi tak ada Dean. Sam buru-buru menurunkan Alice dan memindahkan beban dari kaki Bobby. Pria tua itu terbatuk.

"Sam?"

"_Bobby where's Dean_?" tuntut Sam tanpa repot-repot menanyakan kondisi pria itu. Kakaknya-lah yang menjadi prioritas sekarang.

"_Chill out, Sammy-boy. Your brother is on the right hand. Now you have more important thing you need to worry about_."

Sam dan Bobby menoleh. Ellen sedang menjegal Alice, sebuah pisau mengarah tepat ke leher anak itu. Mata Ellen yang berwarna hitam, seperti mata kumbang, berkilat penuh gairah.

"_Sam! Help_!" seru Alice ketakutan, matanya terarah pada mata pisau di dekatnya.

"_Let her go_!" perintah Sam. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatannya mulai terkumpul, bergolak di seluruh nadi, berdenyut bersama kebencian yang membakarnya.

Demon berwajah Ellen itu menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" bisiknya, seraya menggerakkan pisau untuk merobek leher sanderanya. Alice berteriak.

Tapi benda tajam itu tak pernah menyentuh kulit Alice. Sam melepaskan kekuatan di saat yang tepat. Asap hitam keluar dengan raungan mengerikan dari mulut Ellen, langsung menuju neraka. Tubuh wanita malang itu pun terhuyung dan ambruk, tak sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

TBC


	6. Broken Hearts Parade

**Disclaimer: Kita bernasib sama, kawan.**

**A / N: This chapter contains graphic violence. Kalau menurut aku pribadi sih, nggak sampa****i segitunya (karena aku penggemar yang sadis-sadis, khukhukhukhu) just wanna let you know. **

**VI ****– Broken Hearts Parade**

Joshua adalah satu di antara segelintir hunter berhunian tetap. Ia dan putranya, Nathan, seorang dokter muda; tinggal berdua di sebuah mansion tua dengan dua puluh kamar. Rumah mereka sering disinggahi hunter lain, dari yang kebetulan lewat dan sekedar numpang tidur; sampai yang butuh bantuan medis, tapi tak bisa ke rumah sakit karena cedera mereka terlalu aneh, tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Malam itu pun mereka kedatangan tamu. Bobby, Ellen, si bocah Winchester yang jangkung – Sam, dan seorang anak perempuan yang belum pernah dilihat Joshua sebelumnya; berdiri di depan pintu dengan tampang suram, seolah baru saja ada anggota keluarga yang meninggal.

"Ada angin apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Joshua segera setelah keempat orang itu duduk di sofa kulit macan di ruang tamu. "Mana kakakmu?" ia menambahkan, menatap Sam.

Cowok itu langsung menegang, jemarinya mengepal. Bobby cepat-cepat menjawabkan untuknya. "Dia hilang, Josh. Itu sebabnya kami datang kemari, kami butuh bantuanmu."

"Hilang? Bagaimana bisa? Hilang ke mana?"

"Yah, kalau tahu kami tidak akan bertanya padamu," tukas Sam pedas.

"Hei, anak muda, sopanlah sedikit pada orangtua," kata Joshua mencela, kentara sekali tidak menyadari level emosi Sam.

"Josh, apa kau punya kamar kosong? Kurasa Alice butuh tidur," Ellen nimbrung sebelum suasana jadi makin panas.

"Yeah, semua kamar sedang kosong." Josh menunjuk lorong di belakang punggungnya dengan jempol. "Pilih sesukamu." Ia tersenyum pada si gadis kecil yang pastinya adalah Alice.

"Sam, antar Alice ke kamar."

"Apa? Aku…."

"Antar dia Sam. Sekarang," perintah Ellen dengan suaranya yang paling berbahaya.

Sam mendengus, bangkit dari sofa sambil menghentakkan kaki keras-keras layaknya anak remaja yang sedang mengamuk, berjalan cepat menuju ke koridor gelap berpenerangan lilin, Alice mengekor di belakangnya. Ia bisa mendengar Joshua, suaranya menggema di ruangan yang besar, bertanya pada Ellen dan Bobby tentang apa yang terjadi, juga tentang Alice. Bobby menjawab, tapi Sam tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

Koridor itu begitu panjang dan berliku. Di tembok sebelah kiri banyak digantung amulet dan benda-benda yang Sam tahu mengandung kekuatan sihir. Sedang di sebelah kanan adalah deretan jendela besar, menghadap ke kolam gelap di luar. Sesekali air dalam kolam itu berkecipak, sosok hitam berenang-renang di dalamnya. Di waktu lain, Sam yang sudah lama curiga Joshua si Nyentrik memelihara Kelpie, akan menempelkan wajah ke kaca jendela, menunggu salah satu makhluk gaib itu muncul ke permukaan. Tapi sekarang, seandainya salah satu Kelpie itu melompat ke luar dalam sosok ular raksasa pun, Sam tidak akan melirik. Ia terlalu cemas memikirkan Dean sampai-sampai tak ada spasi di otaknya untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Ah, sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang dicemaskan Sam. Alice. Anak itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak peristiwa tadi sore, dan secara kontinyu menghindari Sam seolah ia seseorang berpenyakit menular. Ia tampaknya marah atas sesuatu, Sam tidak tahu apa. Atau mungkin ia tahu, hanya saja menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Kamar pertama akhirnya tampak di depan mata. Sam membukakan pintu gandanya untuk Alice, yang langsung masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa pada ayahnya. Sam berdeham.

"Alice?"

Anak itu berbalik, ekspresinya mengisyaratkan apa pun kecuali antusiasme.

"_Are you mad at me_?" tanya Sam, mencermati Alice lekat-lekat, mengais setiap petunjuk, berharap bisa memahami apa yang sedang dirasakan anak itu. Usahanya sia-sia, Alice terlalu mahir menyembunyikan emosinya, hasil belajar dari orang yang sangat dikenal Sam.

"_Why should I be mad at you_?" Alice balik bertanya.

"_Because I used my power_," Sam berkata hati-hati.

Alice menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjalan menjauh dan duduk di pinggir ranjang besar di tengah kamarnya. Sam ragu-ragu sejenak di ambang pintu yang terbuka, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Alice dan duduk di sampingnya.

"_When Dean pointed that gun, I begged him not to hurt me. Do you know why_?" Alice bertanya pada kedua lututnya. Sam tahu yang dimaksudkannya adalah insiden dua hari lalu, waktu mereka mengira Alice adalah Lillith.

"_Because you didn't want to get hurt_?" Sam menjawab ragu.

"_Yes, but why_?"

"_Because getting shot is gonna hurt_." Sam mulai merasa idiot.

Alice kembali menghela nafas. Ia membungkuk, mengambil pisau saku dari balik kaus kakinya dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Sam. Lalu secepat kilat ia menggerakkan tangan Sam, menghujamkan pisau itu ke pahanya sendiri.

"ALICE!" seru Sam shock. Ia baru akan memeriksa luka Alice ketika sesuatu menyengat pahanya. Ia menunduk dan kaget setengah mati mendapati sayatan dalam di paha kirinya, darah merembes, menodai celana jeans-nya. "_What the…_.?"

"_It's okay, Sam_," kata Alice, mengusap luka itu. Sam ternganga menyaksikan lukanya perlahan menutup, begitu juga lubang di celana jeans-nya. "_What… how…_.?" Sam terbata-bata.

Senyum sedih tergurat di bibir mungil Alice. "_That's what would happen if someone hurt me_," katanya,"_they would get hurt themselves. I can heal the wounds, but I can't cheat the death. If Dean blew my head off, he would die himself and I could do nothing to save him_."

Bulu kuduk Sam meremang. _Ya Tuhan, syukurlah Dean tidak menembak Alice waktu itu_…. "_but if that's the case, then why didn't you let the demon hurt you? It would kill itself, wouldn't it_?"

"_That's my point, Sam. I didn't want to kill the demon that way_."

"_Why_?"

"_Because I don't want to use my power_," desah Alice, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat jelas. "_Our power came from darkness. It's something we mustn't mess up with. You can say you use it against evil beings but truth is, the more you use it the more it gets control over you. It turns you to become one. The same thing you hunt. That's freaking suck_."

"_Is Castiel gave you a script or something? Cause your words are approximately the same_," kata Sam, bersidekap. "_The angel also told Dean 'bout how bad my power could be. Then he forced me to listen to his lectures 'bout how he don't want me to be evil. And as if it wasn't enough, now you're repeating the same preach. You three really drive me insane_."

"_Cas and Dean said the right thing, so am I. There's no wrong to say it over and over again just to make sure you won't use your power_."

"_I used it to help you_."

"_Why didn't you just exercise it_?"

"_Because I was panicked, damn it! I thought it would kill you! If you tell us earlier bout your weird shielded body then I wouldn't use it_!" Sam berteriak tanpa menyaring kata-katanya lebih dulu. Kenapa Alice jadi memojokkannya seperti itu?

"_Oh, so that's all my mistafault, huh? Sorry Sam but I think you missed my point here! I said DON'T USE YOUR CRAPPY POWER IN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, not just don't use your power if the hostage has special ability to turn the wounds back; but use it freely anytime the hostage is weak, innocent people who can't protect themselves_!" Alice balas berteriak. "_And oh yeah, in case you forget, you promised me not to give in to your power! Is that just a sweet fucking white lie to made me happy or what_?!"

"_Don't you dare to give me order here, young lady! You don't know a shit bout how much innocents I can save by using these power! Just because I use my ability doesn't mean I give in to it!"_

"_Funny to hear that. You know, THAT'S EXACTLY HOW MY FATHER BECAME A DEMON LEADER! HE TRIED TO SAVE AN INNOCENT BUT THE POWER OVERPOWERED HIM AND HE ENDED UP TURNING INTO A DEMON! If that's what you want then fine, go ahead! Keep uses your power! Now get out of my room_!"

"_I… __what_?" Sam tertegun mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Alice.

"_I said get the hell out_!"

"_No, I mean, Alice_…."

"_GET OUT! I HATE YOU! GET OUT_!" Alice menjerit liar, melempari Sam dengan bantal. Sam tak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan kamar itu. Alice membanting pintu keras-keras, suaranya begema di koridor yang sepi.

Sam mendesah, merosot ke lantai, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding bata yang dingin. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "_God… what I'd done_?"

* * *

Sakit.

Itulah yang dirasakan Dean saat kesadarannya perlahan merayap ke permukaan. Rasa sakit yang hebat, jenis yang membuat otakmu serasa beku, jenis yang membuatmu bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan mati, dan berharap waktumu segera tiba.

Lalu, suara. Awalnya hanya berupa bisikan samar di latar belakang, gumaman-gumaman tak bermakna, yang makin lama makin keras seiring naiknya tingkat kesadaran. Susah payah Dean membuka mata, yang serasa direkatkan dengan lem. Ia mengerjapkan darah keluar dari matanya dan mulai menganalisa situasi.

Dean berada dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan pengap, bau busuk mencemari udara. Ia terikat di sebuah tiang, rantai berat membelit tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka, darah dan memar dimana-mana. Dean tidak ingat bagaimana ia memperoleh semua luka itu, dan kenapa ia berada di sini. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia sedang duduk di ruang tengah Bobby, ledakan keras, dan jeritan Ellen berdering di telinganya.

Aroma sulfur yang menyergap tiba-tiba membuat Dean merinding. Semua ini mengingatkan pada satu memori yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Tentang dirinya yang menjalani siksaan bertubi-tubi, siksaan yang tak dapat diekspresikan dengan kata-kata….

"Aww…. Coba lihat siapa yang baru saja bangun," seseorang berkata dengan nada seperti bernyanyi.

Dean memicing untuk melihat sosok yang tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran, orang itu membawa dirinya ke area pandang Dean. Seorang wanita cantik, dengan rambut hitam berombak tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hai Dean, lama tak bersua," bisik si wanita, menjilat darah di pipi Dean dengan cara yang membuat cowok itu berjengit. "Masih ingat aku?"

"Meg." Dean mengucapkannya dengan jijik, seolah nama itu bisa meracuni mulutnya.

"_Tsk… tsk… tsk… wrong answer, handsome_," jawab si wanita, menyusuri wajah Dean dengan jarinya yang berkuku panjang. "Sekarang namaku adalah…." Ia membaca nama yang terukir pada liontinnya. "…Cynthia. Nama yang cantik, bukan?"

"Sayang, tidak cocok untukmu," jawab Dean, tersenyum menghina.

Mata Meg – atau Cynthia, bagaimana ia menyebut dirinya sekarang – berubah jadi hitam. Ia menampar Dean begitu keras, kepala cowok itu tersentak ke satu sisi, darah mengalir dari telinganya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Deany-boy," bisik Cynthia, mengeluarkan pisau dari saku bajunya dan mulai menggoreskannya ke dada Dean yang terbuka. "Atau aku akan membunuhmu, perlahan-lahan, dan menyakitkan." Ia menghujamkan senjatanya ke lengan Dean. Hunter itu menggigit bibir menahan jerit kesakitan, namun tak ayal rintihan pelan lolos dari bibirnya.

"_Hurt, handsome_?"

"_Nah, it's fun_," jawab Dean, berusaha menyeringai yang akhirnya malah lebih mirip meringis.

"_How 'bout this one_?" Cynthia menghujam lebih dalam dan memutar pisaunya, matanya menyipit sadis. Dean menggerung, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Cynthia, apa yang kubilang tentang dia bukan mainanmu?"

Demon itu berhenti, membiarkan pisaunya tetap menancap di daging Dean. Ia dan Dean menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara.

"_Go away Cynthia_," perintah suara itu dingin. Bulu kuduk Dean berdiri.

Cynthia mendengus pelan, jelas sekali kecewa kesenangannya diganggu, tapi tak berani membantah. Ia berjalan kembali ke dalam bayang-bayang, ketuk sepatu high heels-nya bergema di ruangan sunyi, makin lama makin menjauh, sampai akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Dean kembali memaksimalkan pandangan untuk melihat siapa orang yang bersamanya kali ini. Ia bisa mengira-ngira tingginya sekitar enam kaki lebih tiga atau empat inchi. Tinggi bahkan untuk ukuran seorang pria. Dan suaranya… rasanya sangat familiar, tapi di saat yang sama juga sangat asing. _Siapa orang ini_? Batin Dean penasaran.

Ia langsung memperoleh jawaban begitu orang itu maju beberapa langkah, menempatkan diri di hadapan Dean. Cowok itu terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan yang disuguhkan padanya.

"_Hello, brother_," kata Sam, matanya yang berwarna kuning terang tampak mencorong di ruangan yang gelap. Ia berjalan mengitari Dean bagai harimau mengitari mangsa, senyum jahat menghiasi wajahnya. "_Nice to meet you again_."

"_You're not my brother_!" bentak Dean.

"_Ah, Dean_," kata Sam, pura-pura sedih. "_You really broke my heart_."

_Shapeshifter_, Dean menyimpulkan. Demon ini merasuki shapeshifter dan berubah wujud untuk mengecohnya. Ya, pasti begitu. _Ini bukan Sam, sama sekali bukan Sam. Hanya shapeshifter__ yang kerasukan. Yeah, hanya shapeshifter__. Hanya shapeshifter__. _Dean mengulang-ulang kata itu dalam hati.

_"shapeshifter__, Dean? Come on_." Sam terkekeh geli. "_I thought you said they just pick the handsome one_."

"_I changed my mind, bitch_," tukas Dean.

"_Jerk. Ah, I miss this game_," Sam mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dean sampai hanya tersisa beberapa inchi di antara mereka. "_It's been a long time since the last time we played it."_

"_You stop copycatting my brother or I'll kick your ass straight to hell_!"

"_Ouch! Man, isn't that words a little rude?_" Sam menonjok muka Dean, mematahkan hidungnya dengan derak memualkan. Dean mengerang. "_You could bring bad influence to my daughter with those cursing vocabs_," Sam geleng-geleng kepala, ekspresinya seolah ia kecewa pada Dean. "_Talking bout my daughter, she's so sweet, isn't she? My perfect little soldier, the best army leader gonna be._"

"_She's not your daughter_!" Dean berteriak marah, berkutat untuk melepaskan satu tangan dari jeratan rantai dan memukul demon kurang ajar itu. _"She's my brother's_!"

"_Your demonic brother's,_" Sam meralat, kembali dengan senyum keji di wajahnya. _"Which is I am."_

"_She is not your daughter, you pathetic sonovabitch! How many times do I have to say it, for it to pass through your wax-filled ears?"_

Dean kembali menerima tonjokan sebagai jawaban. "_Dean, Dean, Dean. Cas had shown you how he can jumping back and forth between past and future – like a loony locust. Don't you think I could do the same?_"

"_What? Jumping __back and forth like loony locust? Oh, I'm sure you could do it much better. Like... umm... oh yea, seriously fucked up wacky walrus?_" Dean terdengar agak sengau gara-gara hidungnya yang patah, tapi hinaannya tetap berefek bagi Sam.

"_Let's see what you can say after this_," kata Sam, dan dengan kekuatan pikiran ia mengencangkan rantai di tubuh Dean. Hunter itu mulai megap-megap, paru-parunya serasa terbakar. Ia terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk mengambil nafas, sehingga tidak melihat benda-benda tajam meluncur ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tahu-tahu seluruh tubuhnya sudah tertusuk kaca. Ia menjerit kesakitan, diiringi tawa puas penyiksanya.

* * *

Sam tersentak bangun, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi jantungnya untuk kembali ke irama normal. "Brengsek," umpatnya kemudian, mengusap wajah dengan tangan.

Sudah empat hari Dean menghilang, empat hari pula Sam dihantui mimpi itu. Mimpi tentang kakaknya dengan rantai melilit kencang tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah. Seseorang, atau sesuatu, tengah menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Sam tidak bisa melihat makhluk jahanam itu, hanya kakaknya, sendirian dalam ruangan gelap, menerima pukulan, tikaman, dan segala hal yang bisa membuatnya mati perlahan. Dan jeritan itu. Jeritan penuh penderitaan yang terlepas dari mulut kakaknya, membuat perut Sam bergolak. Dean termasuk orang paling tahan sakit yang pernah Sam kenal, dan bukan pertanda baik jika ia sampai berteriak seperti itu.

"_Sam, you're awake_?" Bobby mengetuk pintu kamar keras-keras.

"_Yeah, Bobby, come in_!" Sam bangkit , melepas t-shirt yang lembab dan berganti dengan yang baru.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, Bobby masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. "Cepat Sam, kurasa Nathan sudah dapat petunjuk."

Jantung Sam kembali berdesir. "Tentang Dean?"

"Yeah. Ayo kita turun," ajak Bobby, melangkah ke pintu dibuntuti Sam.

Ellen, Joshua dan Nathan telah berada di ruang tengah. Segera setelah Bobby dan Sam mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing, Nathan berdeham.

"Aku umm… telah melakukan riset selama empat hari ini," kata Nathan, mendorong kacamata perseginya. "Jadi umm… kurasa aku telah mendapat petunjuk." Ia meraup selusin gulungan kertas dari meja di belakangnya dan membukanya di hadapan keempat orang lain.

"Ada aktivitas demon yang umm… cukup terorganisir selama beberapa hari terakhir." Ia mulai menandai beberapa daerah dengan spidol.

Sam mau tak mau berpikir pemuda ini mirip Ash – paling tidak mereka sama-sama kurus dan teliti – walau penampilan Ash lebih urakan dibanding Nathan, yang kelihatan sangat nerdy dengan kemeja dan vest coklatnya.

"Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat rapi, sehingga tak terdeteksi. Tapi umm… aku berhasil melacaknya. Ini," Nathan menggabungkan titik-titik dalam kertasnya, "Adalah umm… lokasi-lokasi di mana mereka beraksi. Mereka umm… membunuh korban-korbannya dengan cara yang umm… wajar, tapi jika kita melihat lebih seksama, akan terlihat bahwa mereka membentuk semacam umm… _demon summoning symbol_. Kalau perkiraanku benar, maka umm… lokasi Dean ada di tengah-tengah simbol itu." Nathan menatap pendengarnya sebelum melanjutkan dengan dramatis, "sebagai umm… tumbal terakhir untuk melaksanakan umm… ritual apa pun yang ingin mereka laksanakan."

Atmosfir ruangan yang tegang langsung berubah jadi horror.

"Tunggu," kata Sam setelah mengamati gambar Nathan beberapa saat, familiar dengan gambar tersebut. Ia mengambil kertas yang lusuh dari saku jaket dan menjajarkannya dengan gambar Nathan.

"Darimana kau dapat itu?" Tanya Joshua, melihat dari satu kertas ke kertas lain, mengamati pola yang identik.

"Bobby, ingat waktu kita menyelidiki jurnal Alice?" Sam melambaikan kertas itu. "Ini adalah hasil print waktu itu, yang kubandingkan dengan gambar di jurnalnya."

"Astaga," kata Bobby, menarik nafas panjang.

"Maksudmu umm… anak itu sudah tahu rencana demon ini?" Nathan kedengaran agak kesal karena telah dikalahkan seorang anak kecil. "Mestinya kalian memberitahuku, sehingga aku umm…. Tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia."

Bobby, Ellen dan Joshua sampai harus menahan Sam ketika ia melompat ke Nathan, siap menghajarnya.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara begitu akan kurobek mulutmu!" teriak Sam murka.

"Sam tenang…."

"Diam, Ellen!" bentak Sam kasar. "Dengar, tidak ada kata sia-sia jika itu berhubungan dengan mencari Dean. Dan tidak seorang pun dari kami yang tahu bahwa Alice tahu di mana Dean berada!"

"Yeah, tapi kau tahu dia tahu tentang simbol itu, kenapa tak bertanya?" Nathan balas berteriak, mukanya merah. Rupanya kalau sedang marah, ia tidak menggunakan 'umm-umm'-nya.

"Karena kami pikir kau lebih bisa diandalkan! Dan bagaimana kau mengharapkan aku memperhatikan sebuah… sebuah gambar tidak jelas dari jurnal seorang anak kecil kalau jiwa kakakku sedang terancam? Aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain selain dia!"

"Di situlah letak kesalahanmu!" Nathan menekankan telunjukanya ke dada Sam. "Kau terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan Dean sehingga tidak membiarkan akal sehatmu bekerja. Seandainya kau merenung sedikit saja kau akan bertanya-tanya kenapa Alice – seorang anak dari masa depan – meriset kemunculan simbol itu. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan andai kau menyadarinya, kita tidak akan menghabiskan empat hari yang berharga untuk duduk di sini sementara para demon terus maju! Kau tidak pantas marah padaku, Sam, marahlah pada dirimu sendiri yang tidak peka pada petunjuk yang sudah ada di depan hidungmu!"

Ekspresi Sam tampak seolah Nathan baru saja menamparnya. Tidak seorang pun berani berkomentar. Tapi semua orang, bahkan Sam juga tahu, kata-kata Nathan benar adanya.

"_I'll talk to Alice_," kata Sam akhirnya. Kemarahan telah lenyap dari suaranya, digantikan sesuatu yang lain, kekecewaan, mungkin. Kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Sam, you don't…_"

"_Please, Bobby. I need to talk to her_." Sam meninggalkan ruangan itu, merasakan pandangan empat pasang mata mengebor punggungnya.

Kolam di belakang rumah Josh adalah tempat favorit Alice akhir-akhir ini. Anak itu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam duduk di bebatuan pinggir kolam, mencelupkan kaki ke dalam air yang tenang, sementara makhluk-makhluk misterius berenang-renang di sekitarnya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa jinak pada Alice. Padahal Josh dan Nathan, yang telah memelihara mereka bertahun-tahun, tak bisa memasukkan satu jari pun ke dalam kolam tanpa takut diserang.

"_What, wanna start some bickering contest again_?" Alice bertanya dingin tanpa menoleh. Ia telah kembali ke dirinya yang sinis dan tertutup setelah percekcokan dengan Sam.

"_Nah, just wanna straighten up some things_," kata Sam tanpa basa-basi. Ia tidak mengharapkan percakapan ini akan berlangsung dalam suasana gembira, penuh rasa percaya seperti waktu di backyard. Sam duduk di samping Alice, tapi cukup jauh dari jangkauan makhluk-mahkluk air."_Why didn't you tell me_?"

"_Tell you what_?" Alice meniru persis sikap defensif Dean.

"_That summoning symbol. Dean is there, isn't he_?"

Kebungkaman Alice diartikan sebagai 'ya'.

"_Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Us_?" Sam bekerja keras agar kemarahannya tetap di batas aman.

"_See? You just start the second round_," gumam Alice jengkel.

"Alice."

"_You didn't ask_."

Jawaban simpel itu sukses membuat Sam mencapai titik didih. "_Alice you're unbelievable_!" ia bangkit, berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang Alice. "_Dean's life is hanging in balance and you're waiting for me to ask what that symbol means? How could you do that?_"

"_Because I'm not supposed to do anything_!" Alice ikut-ikut berdiri, memelototi Sam sambil bersidekap. Ia tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, tapi pengalamannya bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama banyak hunter lebih tua yang tidak memiliki relasi apa pun dengannya mengajarkan, ada saat-saat tertentu di mana ia harus menunjukkan keberanian agar tidak ditindas. Berbalik marah ketika kau tidak pantas dimarahi adalah salah satunya. "_I don't belong here. I can't do some… some heroic action to save the world! I just an observer, all I can do is watch whatever happened, pretending that I never be here. I don't want to, but I had to. It's harder than it seems, knowing something bad have happened but unable to stop it_." Ia menurunkan kedua tangan, ekspresinya berubah, menjadi campuran antara kekecewaan dan kesedihan. "_I thought that's a feeling you know so well_."

Kemarahan Sam surut secepat kemunculannya, berganti rasa bersalah dan malu. Benar, memang tak tertahankan mengetahui sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada seseorang tapi kau tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Terima kasih pada kekuatan vision-nya, hingga Sam memahami hal itu. "_Alice I'm sorry_," bisiknya, berlutut agar sama tinggi dengan Alice. "_It's just…. Everything that'd jammed to me for the past week…. It's really screwed up my mind, you know_."

Sam tidak mampu menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi tanpa terkesan menyalahkan Alice. Karena semua memang bermula sejak kedatangannya. Yah, sebenarnya, bermula sejak kembalinya Dean dari neraka, tapi keadaan jadi makin parah saat Alice muncul. Sam sudah dipusingkan perkara bahaya kekuatannya, tapi jadi bertambah stress saat tahu kekuatan itu akan membunuh kakaknya. Sam sudah menduga-duga suatu saat bakal menjadi pemimpin demon, tapi terpukul menghadapi fakta bahwa ia memang menjadi pemimpin mereka beberapa tahun mendatang. Sam tidak pernah menyangka akan punya anak, kemudian Alice datang begitu saja lengkap dengan kekuatan psycho yang membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar putrinya. Seolah belum cukup, sebagai klimaks para demon menculik Dean, dan Alice tahu di mana dia tapi tidak memberitahu. Semua itu benar-benar membuat Sam kacau.

"_Yea, it happens to adults every so often_," jawab Alice, mendengus.

"_So… you forgave me_? _For being such a fierce_ _this last few days_?" Sam betanya penuh harap.

"_Only with one condition_." Alice mengangkat satu jari.

"_What?_"

"_Don't you even try to ask me anymore questions. I don't care bout which choice you'll pick. I don't want to know whether you'll use your power or not. Just…._" Alice menarik nafas dalam-dalam, _"….just ditches me, ok? As if I'm invisible, as if I'm not even here_."

Usai berkata begitu, Alice pergi meninggalkan Sam yang tergugu. Perasaan sesal mendalam menyelubungi hatinya. Tidak hanya di masa mendatang saja ia melukai anak itu. Bahkan saat ini pun, Sam telah mengecewakan Alice. Gadis kecil itu mungkin memaafkan sikapnya yang buruk, tapi tetap tak menyetujui keinginan Sam untuk memanfaatkan kekuatannya. Walau Sam telah berkomitmen pada diri sendiri hanya akan menggunakannya saat terdesak, hal itu tidak memuaskan Alice.

"Aku benar-benar ayah yang payah," gumamnya lirih.

TBC


	7. Pole of Choices

**Disclaimer: ****Supernatural is CW's. The story is mine.**

**A/N: Satu chapter lagi sebelum cerita ini selesai. Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan. Dan untuk bab sebelumnya, ada beberapa typo (my heroines, you know who you are! ;D) dan sekarang sudah kuedit. Oke, sekian saja dariku. Enjoy the story n please review!**

**VII – ****Pole of Choices**

"_Sammy, help me_…."

Dean berbisik pada kegelapan. Ia terbaring terlentang di atas sesuatu yang dingin dan keras, menggigil hebat. Mereka telah melepaskan rantai yang mengikatnya, tapi bukan berarti itu memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur. Dean terluka begitu parah sampai tubuh dan otaknya tak mampu berkoordinasi lagi. Hunter itu menghela nafas pelan, berjengit ketika tulang rusuknya yang patah berdenyut menyakitkan. Wajahnya terasa panas oleh darah dan nanah. Setengah sadar ia berpikir, bahwa luka-lukanya pastilah cukup untuk membuat semua staff Seattle Grace Hospital kelimpungan.

Dean memandang langit malam lewat segaris celah yang tersisa dari mata bengkaknya. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir kali melihat Sam – Sam-nya, si pintar yang senantiasa menyembunyikan hidungnya di balik laptop – bukan Demon-Sam yang menyiksanya tanpa henti. Dean tidak tahu di mana dirinya sekarang, dan tidak yakin Sam tahu keberadaannya, tapi ia tetap berharap. Berharap agar adiknya datang menyelamatkannya dari mimpi buruk ini. Berharap saat ia membuka mata nanti, ia akan berhadapan dengan wajah Sam yang tersenyum hangat, bukan tersenyum jahat. Dean menutup mata, airmata bergulir ke pelipisnya.

"_Sammy, help me_...."

* * *

Sam mengencangkan dan mengendurkan cengkeraman pada setir berkali-kali dalam usaha yang sia-sia untuk menghilangkan ketegangan di setiap sarafnya. Ia melirik ke kaca spion, menghitung untuk kesekian kalinya jumlah mobil yang membentuk barikade membuntuti Impala. Memastikan ia punya cukup banyak orang di pihaknya malam ini.

Keempat hunter dan satu dokter di rumah Joshua telah merencanakan penyerbuan ini matang-matang, segera setelah Sam cukup dingin untuk berada satu ruangan dengan Nathan. Mereka meminta bantuan hunter-hunter lain juga, dan dalam waktu kurang lebih delapan belas jam, sekitar dua puluh orang bergabung dengan mereka, siap menghadapi pertarungan hidup-mati. Kemudian tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, mereka langsung berangkat ke lokasi yang menjadi pusat symbol.

Perut Sam melilit ketika pandangannya jatuh pada truk Bobby yang berjarak dua mobil di belakang. Dalam truk itu, ia tahu Alice sedang duduk di backseat. Sejak persyaratan yang ia ajukan, Alice sama sekali tidak pernah berada di dekat Sam. Hal ini, sungguh aneh, membuat Sam merasa kesepian. Sama seperti saat ia tidak bersama Dean. Di sekelilingnya memang ada banyak orang, beberapa diantaranya, Bobby dan Ellen, sudah ia anggap sebagai orangtua sendiri. Tetapi selalu ada perbedaan antara orang yang kau anggap sebagai keluarga dan orang yang benar-benar keluargamu. Ada momen-momen tertentu di mana kau membutuhkan dukungan dari orang-orang yang benar-benar memiliki ikatan denganmu, dan saat ini, Sam sedang mengalaminya. Ia membutuhkan dukungan dari Alice agar dapat menyelesaikan misi ini. Ia membutuhkan dukungan dari putrinya untuk menentukan masa depannya sendiri.

Mobil Josh dan Nathan yang berada paling depan berhenti. Sam menginjak rem dengan kaget. Saking asyiknya menerawang, ia tidak sadar mereka telah sampai tempat tujuan. Buru-buru ia keluar mobil, bersamaan dengan hunter-hunter lain di belakangnya.

Sam mencermati kondisi sekitar. Mereka berada di sebuah situs kuno. Bangunan-bangunan batu menjulang dalam kegelapan, sebagian diantaranya hancur termakan usia, sebagian menghilang di balik lumut. Nathan telah menjelaskan bahwa tempat ini dulunya merupakan tempat sakral suku setempat, yang konon menjalin kesepakatan dengan demon demi keeksisan mereka. _Sebuah tempat untuk melakukan upacara pengorbanan_. Sam bergidik keras ketika pikiran itu melintas.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Sam menoleh. Ia langsung berhadapan dengan Bobby yang menyandang senapan besar di bahunya. "Semua hunter sudah berpencar, Sam. Mereka akan memberi sinyal jika menemukan Dean."

Cowok itu hanya mengangguk. "Uh, Bobby. Apa Alice di mobil?" ia bertanya, dan langsung merasa wajahnya panas. Pertanyaan konyol.

"Yeah," jawab Bobby, dan ia tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Aku pergi duluan. Kau bicaralah dengannya."

"Uh, thanks," kata Sam canggung. Tak perlu ia bertanya bagaimana Bobby bisa tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Bobby memang sudah lama bisa membaca kedua anak Winchester.

"_Good luck, kiddo_." Bobby meremas bahu Sam perlahan, lalu bergabung dengan hunter lain, mulai menyusuri situs.

Sam menarik nafas dalam-dalam, melangkah mantap menuju truk. Ketika membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Alice – rambut coklatnya menggantung awut-awutan di depan wajah – duduk bersila di jok depan, bermain-main dengan M&Ms-nya. Anak itu menoleh, alisnya berkerut sedikit saat mengetahui siapa yang mengganggunya, kemudian kembali berpaling seolah Sam adalah makhluk tak kasat mata.

Sam berdeham. "Alice."

Alice tak bergeming. Sam mencoba sekali lagi.

"Alice?"

Tetap tak mendapat reaksi yang diharapkan, Sam memutuskan untuk masuk ke truk dan duduk di samping putrinya. Alice bergeser sedikit, tapi tetap tak memandangnya.

"Alice, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Sam pelan tapi tegas.

"Kukira kau sudah menyetujui persyaratanku," kata Alice pada permen-permen coklatnya.

Sam memegang kedua pipi Alice dan memutar kepalanya agar mereka saling bertemu mata. "Alice, dengar. Aku tahu kau marah padaku – "

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kalau begitu kau kecewa padaku. Atau apa pun yang kau rasakan yang membuatmu tidak ingin bicara denganku lagi. Tapi Alice, please, untuk kali ini saja, tolong aku. Please." Sam berusaha mencampur urgensi dan permohonan dalam kalimatnya dengan porsi tepat. Sebab kegagalan akan diperolehnya dengan kesalahan sedikit saja.

Alice menatapnya sejenak. Sam bertanya-tanya apa yang ada dalam pikiran anak itu. Apakah ia masih mau bicara dengannya?

"Tentang apa?" tanya Alice akhirnya. Sam menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. Satu lagi hal yang membuat Alice makin mirip dengan Dean. Ia mengingkari janji, sumpah ataupun persyaratan apapun yang dibuatnya sendiri demi orang lain.

"Aku...." Sam ragu sejenak. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menggunakan kekuatanku? Atau menyelamatkan Dean dengan usahaku sendiri?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Alice mendengus. "Sudah kuduga," katanya dengan nada merendahkan yang membuat Sam merasa ciut.

"Sudah kau duga apa?" Sam tetap bertanya walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia hanya berharap apa yang diperkirakannya itu salah.

"Pertanyaanmu itu," kata Alice. "Itulah sebabnya kau menemuiku, kan? Kau hanya ingin tahu cara terbaik untuk menolong Dean. Kau bertanya padaku karena aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kau tidak mau mengambil keputusan sendiri karena takut akan menciptakan masa depan yang gelap, di mana aku terlahir sebagai anak demon dan Dean tewas di tanganmu sendiri."

Sam tertohok. Ia merasa semakin malu pada Alice. Benar, memang itulah tujuannya bertanya pada Alice. "Apa salahnya dengan itu?"

"Tidak ada salahnya ingin tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita," Alice berkata dengan kedewasaan yang mengagumkan. "Aku bisa saja memberitahumu apa yang harus kau lakukan, tapi benarkah itu yang kau mau? Aku tidak selamanya berada di sini untuk menuntunmu melakukan hal yang benar. Cas akan membawaku ke kembali ke masaku, dan setelah itu, apa ada jaminan kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat? Apa ada jaminan kau tidak akan menjadi demon leader? Kecuali kau belajar sendiri untuk membedakan mana yang memang baik untukmu dan mana yang terkesan baik untukmu, masa depan tidak bisa berubah."

"Jadi kau tak mau memberitahu apa yang harus kulakukan, meski sekarang nyawa Dean sedang terancam bahaya?" Sam bertanya putus asa.

"Kadang lebih baik kita membiarkan orang yang kita sayangi pergi selamanya, daripada hidup dalam penderitaan," kata Alice lirih. "Unca tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku, tapi seringkali, aku merasa ia lebih memilih mati daripada harus hidup untuk menyaksikan ayahku makin terjerumus dalam kegelapan dari hari ke hari."

Sam terdiam. Pikirannya sibuk berkelana. Tentu saja, Alice tidak memberitahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi dalam kata-katanya, tersebar petunjuk yang jelas. Sam harus berhenti menggunakan kekuatannya. Tapi, apa benar harus begitu? Selama ini, Dean-lah yang menjaga Sam agar tidak terperosok ke sisi jahat. Jika Dean pergi, apalagi jika ia tewas karena Sam tidak menolong dengan kekuatannya, padahal seharusnya ia bisa, apa Sam mampu bertahan? Apa ia tidak akan lepas kontrol dan menyerah pada takdirnya sekalian? Pada situasi ini, hal yang memang baik dan yang hanya terkesan baik sungguh sangat tipis sekatnya. Terutama karena ia tidak bisa tahu apa efek dari pilihan yang akan diambilnya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi," gumam Sam, merasa tak bisa mengorek apa pun lagi dari Alice. Cowok keluar dari truk menuju Impala untuk mengambil senjata.

"Sam?" panggil sebuah suara kecil di belakangnya. Sam menoleh. Alice melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela, tersenyum kecil. "Aku meralat kata-kataku."

"Apa?" jantung Sam berdegup kencang. Apa Alice mau memberitahu.....?

"Aku bukan tidak peduli pada apa pun keputusanmu," jawab Alice, "aku mendukung apa pun yang akan kau pilih. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Sam hanya tersenyum simpul, takut akan mengumbar janji belaka jika ia menjawab putrinya.

* * *

Dean membuka mata perlahan. Sejak tiba di tempat ini, sudah beberapa kali ia dalam kondisi seperti itu. Kadang sadar, kadang tidak. Kadang inderanya cukup tajam untuk berfungsi, kadang ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk sekedar melihat. Kali ini telinganya mampu menangkap teriakan-teriakan dan ledakan. Seolah sedang ada pertarungan hebat tak jauh dari tempatnya. _Apa aku hanya membayangkan suara itu?_ Batin Dean.

"Senang kau terbangun lagi, Dean-o," kata suara yang Dean kenal betul siapa pemiliknya. Sam berjongkok di samping Dean, matanya kontras dengan langit malam.

Dean ingin menukas, tapi sudah tak punya tenaga. Ia juga tak mampu berteriak ketika mendadak saja rasa sakit melecut di setiap senti kulitnya. Demon-Sam sedang menyiksanya, lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa diproses oleh otaknya. _Sammy, cepatlah datang...._.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," ujar Sam, geleng-geleng kepala, tampak sangat terhibur. "Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu, tapi Sammy sudah datang."

Andai wajahnya tidak begitu kebas, Dean pasti menyadari dahinya berkerut oleh kegembiraan, juga kekhawatiran. Ia gembira karena Sam akhirnya menemukannya. Tapi ia khawatir karena demon ini tampaknya juga senang Sam datang. Dan apa yang membuat demon senang, tak pernah merupakan sesuatu yang baik.

"Oh, tentu saja aku senang, Dean-o," dengkur Sam, memamerkan keahliannya membaca pikiran Dean. "Bagaimana tidak? Rencanaku berjalan sangaaaat mulus. Hanya dengan menangkapmu, aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kumau tanpa perlu repot."

Sam tertawa. "Sejujurnya, Dean. Rencana ini tak terpikir olehku sebelumnya," ia berdiri dan memulai kebiasaannya berjalan mengitari Dean. "Sampai Cas membawa Alice kembali ke masa ini. Awalnya aku hanya berniat mengambil kembali putriku. Tapi kemudian, aku mendapat ide yang sangat brilian. Kau tahu apa itu?"

Dean punya satu dugaan, dan tak perlu ia bicara agar Sam tahu.

"Benar sekali, Dean." Sam bertepuk tangan. "Aku kembali ke beberapa hari sebelum Alice, mengumpulkan demon dan menyiapkan segalanya. Menculikmu hanyalah bagian kecil dari skenarioku. Sebab tujuan utamaku adalah...." Ia berbisik di telinga Dean dengan dramatis, "membuat kekuatan demon Sam bangkit lebih cepat."

Segalanya jadi jelas sekarang. Alasan ia diculik oleh para demon. Mereka tidak pernah menginginkannya, mereka menginginkan Sam. Dean hanya sebagai umpan untuk menarik Sam dalam perangkap. _Sammy... please! Jangan datang!_ Mohon Dean sia-sia. Si demon tertawa puas._ Please, Sammy! Jangan datang!!!_

* * *

"Dean!"

Sam berlari ke dalam salah satu bangunan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia memilih pergi ke arah itu. Juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu panik, atau kenapa ia memanggil nama kakaknya. Sam hanya mengikuti insting yang muncul begitu saja, perasaan bahwa Dean ada di dalam sana.... menunggu bantuan.

Langkah Sam dihentikan oleh sekelompok demon yang menghadangnya tepat di balik tikungan, dipimpin oleh demon dalam tubuh seorang wanita berambut hitam dan memakai liontin. Ia tersenyum.

"Halo, Sam. Masih ingat aku?"

"Meg," kata Sam, matanya menyusuri demon-demon lain, semua memasang kuda-kuda. "Minggir kau, aku tak punya waktu berurusan denganmu."

"Oh, Sam. Aku juga sudah kehilangan minat padamu," Meg melambaikan tangan tak acuh. "Tapi teman-temanku ingin bermain-main denganmu."

Seketika itu juga semua demon menyerbu Sam. Awalnya ia mampu bertahan, tapi jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Satu demon berhasil memukul kepalanya. Bintang-bintang bertebaran di depan mata, seluruh ruangan serasa berputar. Sam mengerjap untuk menjernihkan pandangan, tapi satu demon lagi menjegal kakinya, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab mencium lantai. Sam merasakan asin di mulutnya saat bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Demon-demon mulai mengerubutinya, menendang dan menginjak tanpa ampun.

"Sam!"

Semua demon berhenti mendengar suara itu. Sam tidak mampu melihat dari balik kerumunan demon yang mengitarinya, tapi ia yakin Bobby dan hunter-hunter lain tengah berlari ke arahnya, mengacungkan senapan dengan garang.

"_Hands off my boy, you sonovabitch_!"

Bobby menembakkan peluru rocksalt, diikuti hunter-hunter lain. Semua demon langsung melupakan Sam dan ganti melawan musuh baru mereka. Sam bangkit perlahan, memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Sam! Pergilah! Biar kami urus mereka!" seru salah satu hunter yang Sam lupa namanya. Cowok itu mengangguk dan bergegas menuju lorong di hadapannya.

* * *

Lorong panjang dan gelap itu akhirnya berkahir juga. Sam berdiri di pinggir sebuah lapangan berlantai batu, tembok tinggi menjulang di sekelilingnya. Tempat itu menakjubkan, walau dengan aura kekejaman yang masih mengambang di udara. Sam sempat terkesima sejenak, sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yang terlentang di tengah-tengah lapangan. Sosok yang membuat semua udara terdorong keluar dari paru-parunya, dan kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Dean?"

Sam terseok-seok mendekati kakaknya. Airmata mengucur deras saat ia berlutut di samping Dean. Dean, orang yang selalu menjadi pahlawannya, yang selalu berdiri dengan gagah, kini tampak begitu lemah. Sam sampai tak berani menyentuhnya, melihat begitu banyak darah dan luka. Benda-benda tajam merajah sekujur tubuh Dean. Sepotong kaca selebar kurang lebih tiga senti menancap cukup dalam di kepalanya, membuat Sam mual. Lengan kirinya meliuk pada sudut yang aneh, Sam bersumpah melihat tulang putih-kelabu mencuat dari sikunya. Wajahnya nyaris tak dikenali karena tertutup darah dan memar kehitaman.

"Smmm?" bisik Dean perlahan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Dean?" Sam mendekatkan diri, namun berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka Dean. "_Dean, man, you ok_?" _Oke, pertanyaan bodoh_.

"S-s-s-saaammmm," Dean terengah, berjengit ketika dadanya makin sesak. "G-g-g-gooo...." Ia terbatuk, menciprati Sam dengan butir-butir darah.

"_Dean, Dean, sshh... It's ok, man. Don't talk. I'll take you outta here_. _Just hang on, ok_?" Sam mengelus kepala Dean di bagian yang tidak terluka begitu parah.

"S-s-s-saaaammm," Dean berdecit, mata hijaunya mengarah ke belakang Sam. Kalau bukan karena sudah mengenalnya sangat baik, Sam tidak akan menyadari ekspresi ngeri di wajah Dean. Sam berbalik, dan bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata kuning terang.

Hal selanjutnya yang Sam rasakan adalah tubuhnya terhempas ke tembok batu, puluhan meter dari posisi semula.

Si Yellow-Eyed Demon berjalan mendekat. Sam mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berkali-kali untuk memastikan ia tidak salah lihat. _Ya Tuhan.... apa lagi sekarang.... possessed-shapeshifter_?

"Halo, aku," sapa Demon-Sam, menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sam, tak bisa membuang muka dari demon itu.

"Aku? Aku Sam Winchester."

"_Aku_ Sam Winchester!" sentak Sam keras-keras, seolah dengan begitu Sam dihadapannya akan luruh ke wujud aslinya. "Kau bukan aku!"

Demon-Sam tertawa bengis. "Sadarkah kau betapa konyol kalimatmu tadi terdengar? Tentu saja aku bukan kau. Tapi kau adalah aku."

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Aku, Sam. Adalah ayah Alice."

Rasa dingin menjalar di tulang punggung Sam, dingin yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara malam atau suhu tembok batu. Sejujurnya, Sam sejak lama berfirasat bahwa para demon memiliki kekuatan hampir imbang dengan para angel. Dan jika Castiel bisa dengan mudah pergi ke masa lalu, seperti seseorang dengan mudah pergi ke rumah tetangganya, maka demon pun bisa. Hanya, Sam selalu mendorong pikiran itu kuat-kuat tiap kali muncul. Hidup jadi jauh lebih mudah jika kau pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sam benar-benar berharap gemetar dalam suaranya tak terdeteksi.

"Oh, tidak ada." Si Demon melambaikan tangan dengan bosan. "Cuma ingin kembali ke masa lalu, bernostalgia...."

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Inginkan?" Gigi Sam bergemeretak keras.

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri, huh?" Demon-Sam terkekeh atas komentarnya sendiri. "Yang ingin kulakukan, Sam. Adalah ini." Ia mengarahkan tangan pada Dean.

Tiba-tiba cowok itu melayang dua meter di udara. Meski tidak sedikit pun jeritan terlepas dari Dean, Sam tahu kakaknya didera sakit yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya menegang dan mengejang, menggeliat-geliut melawan sakit.

"_Stop it_!" teriak Sam histeris. Gelenyar deja vu memenuhi hatinya. Masih kuat betul ingatan saat terakhir kali ia meneriakkan kata yang sama. Kata yang mengawali hidup hampa, kesepian, penuh penderitaan mendalam oleh keabsenan Dean.

"Kenapa Sam?" ejek si Demon. "Kau tak bisa menghentikanku?"

Hampir bersamaan dengan itu, kekuatan Sam membuncah dalam tubuhnya, menggelegak bagai magma siap menyembur dari gunung. Belum pernah Sam merasakan sensasi seperti itu. Logika meninggalkan hati dan pikirannya, menyisakan nafsu membunuh yang tak tertahankan. Sam yakin ia bisa membinasakan Demon-Sam hanya dengan satu serangan. Ia memfokuskan diri, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga....

_Aku tahu kau akan melakukan yang terbaik._

_Kecuali kau belajar sendiri untuk membedakan mana yang memang baik untukmu dan mana yang terkesan baik untukmu, masa depan tidak bisa berubah__._

Suara Alice yang merasuk ke benaknya membuyarkan Sam. Kembali ia menarik kekuatan yang telah tiba di penghujung landasan, siap diluncurkan. Hal itu menimbulkan efek yang sangat tidak nyaman, seperti saat kau menahan muntahan untuk keluar, hanya saja seribu kali lebih parah. Tubuh Sam lemas karenanya. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat, menghirup nafas dalam, menghitung sampai sepuluh. Kebiasaan yang diajarkan John.

_Jangan_, ia menegur diri sendiri. _Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu, Sam. Ingatlah Alice. Ingatlah masa depanmu. Ingatlah Dean_.

"Oww, Sammy kecil yang malang. Terlalu takut untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya," Demon-Sam mencerca. "Sammy-boy, kau menyedihkan. Bahkan tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk mengontrol anugerah yang diberikan padamu." Ia memutar Dean dengan kencang untuk memprovokasi Sam. Andai Dean sadar, dia pasti sudah muntah. "Belum sadarkah kau, Sammy. Dengan menyerah pada anugerah itu, dunia akan jatuh dalam genggamanmu. Cepat atau lambat kekuatan itu akan memakanmu, dan lebih baik jika kau mempersingkat waktunya."

"Ini bukan anugerah. Hanya beberapa tetes darah demon yang mengutuk hidupku. Dan aku tidak akan menyerah padanya, apalagi menggunakannya untuk menolong Dean," gertak Sam.

"Oh? Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Diam saja di situ menyaksikan Dean mati perlahan?"

Sam terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sejak Dean jatuh ke naraka. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang dulu menjadi tempatnya bergantung. Sesuatu yang pernah membuatnya melambung penuh harap, juga yang membuatnya terhempas dan meragukan adanya _higher power_, meragukan adanya _greater good_ ketika apa yang dimohonnya tak pernah tercapai.

Berdoa.

Ia berdoa pada Tuhan yang sempat ia ragukan keberadaan-Nya.

_God.... please, help us...._

Ia berdoa pada Dia yang telah mengembalikan Dean ke sisinya.

_Please, let us make it through this...._

Jika memang Dean ditugaskan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk-Nya. Dia akan melindungi Dean.

_Please, save Dean. Save us.__ Please...._

Karena Tuhan Maha Pengasih. Karena Dia selalu mendengar dan menjawab do'a seluruh umat-Nya.

_Save me._

Dan do'a terkabul.

Sam tidak tahu persis bagaimana terjadinya. Tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyeruak menyingkirkan kegelapan di tempat itu. Sam menyipit, mencari sumber cahaya. Ia merasa melihat sosok Castiel, dan banyak sosok-sosok lain di belakangnya memasuki area lapangan, tapi ia tak begitu yakin.

Dan ada perasaan ini di hatinya. Perasaan yang aneh, yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding, tapi bukan ketakutan. Juga bukan kebahagiaan, atau kelegaan, atau apa pun namanya. Sebuah perasaan mendekati takjub, tapi lebih dari itu. Cahaya itu menyebarkan keanggunan, keindahan, kemuliaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Cahaya yang membuat Sam merasa aman.

Dari tempat yang sangat jauh, Sam juga mendengar lengking menakutkan, kengerian yang disebabkannya tak pernah mampu diungkapkan. Gumpalan hitam pekat mulai meresap, menodai sinar membutakan itu. Keduanya beradu, berusaha saling melahap satu sama lain, menguasai lapangan. Kemudian, cahaya itu bersinar lebih terang, sangat terang hingga mata Sam sakit walau ia sudah menutupnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sam terlepas dari tembok, membentur lantai dengan keras. Kepalanya pening, pandangannya kabur. Tapi ia sempat melihat sebuah siluet mendekat, menyentuh dahinya. Sam merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan itu, menyebar cepat ke seluruh tubuh, menghilangkan sakit, membuatnya tenang.

Sam tersenyum, airmata bergulir di pipi. "Thanks, God," bisiknya, dan ia pun pingsan.

TBC


	8. Before Tomorrow Comes

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh-tokoh di cerita ini milik Mang Kripke. Kecuali yang punyaku ;-p**

**VIII – Before Tomorrow Comes**

Ia terbaring di sesatu yang empuk dan nyaman. Itulah hal pertama yang disadari Dean. Sungguh aneh, terakhir kali ia ingat dirinya tergeletak di permukaan keras, menyakitkan. Pikirannya yang berkabut berusaha meraih lebih banyak kondisi sekelilingnya. Ada suara, pelan, terus-menerus, berirama. Rasanya dia kenal suara itu, tapi tidak bisa ingat apa.

Semakin sadar, Dean semakin bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Setiap bagian terasa sakit, campuran antara nyeri, perih, pegal, semua berdenyut bersamaan dengan jantungnya. Dan ada sesuatu di tenggorokannya, mencegah udara masuk. Seolah seseorang – mungkin para demon – menjejalkan sebuah selang besar ke saluran nafasnya. Dean berusaha mengangkat tangan untuk menyingkirkan benda itu, tapi tak berhasil. Ia mulai panik, membuat tenggorokannya bahkan lebih kencang lagi. Suara berirama di sampingnya berubah, menjadi lebih cepat, menyuarakan ketakutannya.

"Dean, Dean, hey. Tenang, oke? Bantuan segera datang," kata sebuah suara, Dean merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangannya.

_Sam? Apa itu kau?_

Ada lebih banyak suara masuk, beberapa wanita dan seorang laki-laki, kalau dia tidak salah menganalisa. Semua bergerak di sekitarnya, berbicara dalam dengung yang tak bisa dimengerti. Dean sempat membuka mata sejenak – suara-suara terdengar makin heboh – lalu menutupnya lagi, pusing oleh cahaya berwarna-warni yang berkelebatan disekitarnya. Mendadak ganjal di tenggorokannya hilang, digantikan benda aneh lain yang menutupi wajahnya. Sesuatu yang mengingatkan Dean pada hidung rubah palsu yang pernah dipakainya saat main drama di sekolah dasar dulu.

Suara-suara perlahan menjauh, meninggalkan Dean kembali pada kesunyian. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan, sebelum menyadarinya, ia tertidur.

* * *

Sam duduk diam di samping ranjang Dean, mengawasi dada kakaknya naik-turun perlahan. Mendengarkan heart monitor dengan saksama. Menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang putih pucat, sedingin es. Tapi tidak seperti satu jam sebelumnya, kali ini ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Dua minggu. Dua minggu sudah ia duduk di kursi yang sama, setiap hari, siang-malam, menunggu Dean membuka mata. Ketakutan mulai menghantui satu minggu setelah Dean dirawat dan tidak menunjukkan kemajuan. Bagaimana jika Dean tidak pernah bangun? Bagaimana jika ia pergi selamanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berdering di benaknya, mengejeknya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang langsung berhenti ketika Dean membuka mata, walau hanya beberapa menit saja.

Sam sempat kaget waktu tiba-tiba Dean tersedak, kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan gelisah, padahal menit sebelumnya begitu diam. Ia buru-buru memencet tombol di samping tempat tidur Dean, memanggil perawat, dan meremas tangan sang kakak untuk menenangkannya. Perawat dan dokter datang, melepas respirator, menggantikannya dengan oxygen mask. Di antara proses itu, semua orang di kamar melihat Dean membuka mata, sedikit, tapi cukup untuk membuat para perawat tahu matanya berwarna hijau – yang, Sam yakin, membuat mereka makin tergila-gila pada Dean. Cowok itu terkekeh pelan.

Dean.

Menaklukan hati wanita bahkan dalam kondisi tidak sadar – babak belur pula.

Di mana lagi ia bisa menemukan orang sehebat itu?

* * *

Selang tiga jam kemudian, Dean menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun lagi. Sebelumnya, Sam baru saja menerima telepon dari Ellen, yang marah-marah mengatakan ia dan Bobby akan terlambat sekitar satu jam, gara-gara hunter tua itu ngebut di atas batas kecepatan dalam semangat menemui Dean – yang akhirnya malah membuat mereka kena tilang. Sam tersenyum simpul. Kedua hunter yang dianggapnya sebagai ayah dan ibu itu telah menunggui Dean bersamanya, tapi tiga hari lalu terpaksa pergi untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus. Sam agak geli membayangkan Bobby menyetir bersama Ellen yang mengomel tanpa henti. Ia membuat catatan dalam hati untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Dean, segera setelah ia sembuh nanti.

Dean mengerjapkan mata perlahan, bola mata sehijau musim semi bergerak pelan menyelidik situasi. Sam buru-buru memposisikan diri dalam area pandang Dean. Kakaknya itu menatapnya dengan sedikit kerut di dahi.

"Sam?" bisiknya serak.

"Hey, Dean," balas Sam, tersenyum. Kerut di dahi Dean mendalam, dan Sam langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia lontarkan. "Kita ada di Rumah Sakit, Dean."

"Oh?" adalah respon dari Dean. Kentara sekali ia masih agak-agak canggung setelah terbangun dari tidur panjang. Sam mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang tangan Dean, mengadakan kontak untuk menenangkan kakaknya. Tapi Dean menjauhkan tangannya secara instingtif, dan Sam, kaget dengan reaksi itu, menatap kembali wajah Dean. Yang dilihatnya membuat hatinya pedih. Dalam mata itu terpancar ketakutan, keraguan, ketidakpercayaan. _Apa kau benar-benar Sammy? _

"Dean," ujar Sam, menelan ludah berkali-kali untuk menyingkirkan bola bisbol di tenggorokannya. "Ini aku. Sammy." Ia menggeser kursinya, cukup dekat agar Dean bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna cokelat terang.

Beberapa detik – atau mungkin beberapa menit, Sam tidak peduli – berlalu dalam hening. Hanya suara heart monitor bergema di ruangan. Dean mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah, mencocokkan semua detail yang diingatnya tentang Sam pada Sam di hadapannya. Akhirnya, ia berbisik ragu, "Sammy?"

"Yeah, big bro," jawab Sam, hampir menangis karena lega. "Ini aku. Tidak apa-apa Dean, semua sudah berakhir."

"_You okay_?"

Sam ingin menangis dan tertawa pada saat bersamaan oleh ironi dalam pertanyaan itu. Dean-lah yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan delapan patah tulang, belasan jahitan, dan _slight concussion_. Dean-lah yang mengalami pendarahan organ dalam dan koma selama dua minggu. Dean-lah yang tersambung pada _life support_, dan sekarang dia bertanya apa Sam baik-baik saja. _Ha-ha. Lucu sekali Dean. Kapan-kapan aku akan tertawa_.

"_Yeah, Dean. I'm ok. Bobby and Ellen too_," jawab Sam. Ia sadar, dari alis Dean yang bertaut, bahwa kakaknya tidak melewatkan sesuatu yang sengaja ia hindari.

"Alice?"

Sam mendesah. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan Alice saat ini – karena itu akan menuntun ke pembicaraan panjang, penuh penjelasan, dan Dean masih butuh istirahat. "Dean, kita bicarakan ini nanti, oke?"

"Sam. Alice." Dean masih belum kuat bicara lebih dari dua-tiga kata dalam sekali nafas. Tapi ketegasan dalam suaranya menjadi perintah bagi Sam. _Jelaskan sekarang, adik kecil!_ Sam tidak bisa mengelak lagi kalau begitu.

"_She… uh…. She's gone_," kata Sam. Wajah Dean memucat tiba-tiba – kalau itu mungkin, karena sejak awal wajahnya juga sudah seputih salju. Heart monitor berbunyi cepat tak menentu, menggambarkan jantung Dean yang berdetak dua kali kecepatan normal. Sam langsung menyesali pilihan katanya. "_Dean! Dean, hey, relax man. She's not de…. It's not like what you think_! _Dean, please, listen to me_!" Sam berkata, nadanya makin lama makin meninggi karena panik. Ia menghindari kata 'dead', khawatir itu akan memicu Dean lebih hebat lagi.

Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan Sam bersyukur ketika detak jantungnya kembali ke ritme normal. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai Dean benar-benar tenang untuk melanjutkan, "_she's just gone… gone. Disappeared into thin air._"

"_What's…. happened_?" Dean terengah.

Sam menceritakan kembali peristiwa malam itu. Ia terbangun di pinggir lapangan. Suasana sunyi senyap, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa pun di situ. Hanya ada dia dan Dean, yang terlentang tak sadar tak jauh darinya. Sam berlari ke luar situs sambil menggendong Dean – sangat hati-hati menentukan posisi kedua tangan di tubuh kakaknya, meneriakkan nama Bobby, Ellen, dan nama-nama hunter lain yang bisa diingatnya. Mereka datang tergopoh-gopoh, tampak linglung. Semua mengaku tidak ingat apa-apa – hanya bertarung dengan para demon, dan kemudian siuman dari pingsan oleh teriakan Sam.

Keanehan menyusul ketika Bobby kembali ke truk dan tak menemukan Alice, hanya beberapa permen M&Ms yang tertata rapi sesuai warna. Semua panik, terutama Sam, yang berada dalam dilema antara membawa Dean ke Rumah Sakit dan mencari putrinya. Akhirnya keinginan untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya menang, Sam pergi ke Rumah Sakit bersama Ellen, sementara sisanya tetap di situs mencari Alice.

"Mereka tidak berhasil menemukannya. Dia menghilang begitu saja," kata Sam. "Tapi kurasa Castiel sudah membawanya pulang," ia menambahkan buru-buru sebelum Dean terserang _panic attack_. Sam belum bertemu angel itu selama empat belas hari terakhir, tapi memutuskan untuk menyimpan cerita itu juga.

"Sammy…." Bisik Dean, makin lama makin pelan. Sam tahu ia sudah kelelahan, tapi terlalu keras kepala untuk tidur. Ia tidak akan memejamkan mata sebelum tahu keseluruhan cerita. "Demon. Bagaimana….?"

Sam tersenyum kecil. "Demon _itu_?" ia balik bertanya, belum sanggup mengucap aku-versi-demon. Lagipula Dean juga tak akan senang mendengarnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Dean. Begitu bangun, dia sudah menghilang."

Ekspresi Dean berubah jadi gelap. "Sam…. Kau…. Kekuatanmu….?"

"Tidak, Dean," jawab Sam, dan wajah Dean mengendur oleh kelegaan. "Tadinya, ya. Aku ingin menggunakannya. Tapi tidak. Aku….aku tahu pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, Dean. Tapi sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan memakai kekuatanku lagi. Dan aku meralat bagian 'aku tidak melakukannya untuk siapa pun'. Aku melakukannya untukmu, dan Alice, dan untuk diriku sendiri juga."

Kakaknya menatapnya beberapa saat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi tentu saja, tidak ada chick-flick moment. Ia tersenyum tulus. "Thanks," bisiknya parau. Ada banyak makna terkandung dalam satu kata sederhana itu. "Lalu bagaimana….?"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut Sam. "Kau tidak akan percaya. Kurasa kita mendapat bantuan dari Cas dan teman-temannya."

"Cas? Bantu?" Dean bergumam tak jelas, matanya tampak mulai berat oleh kantuk, meski si bandel yang ditakdirkan menjadi kakaknya itu tetap bersikeras untuk bangun.

"Aku akan menceritakan sisanya nanti. Dan kau juga harus menceritakan bagianmu. Sekarang, tidur."

"Tapi…."

"Tidur, Dean."

"Cerita…. Janji?"

Ah. Sam mendapat versi cowok dewasa dari Alice. "Janji. Sekarang, tidur."

"Kay…." Dean mendesah, dan dalam hitungan detik, kembali ke alam mimpi.

Sam menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi. Ia sendiri juga sangat capek. Satu bulan ini benar-benar gila. Dan ia tahu betul, masih banyak rintangan harus dihadapi untuk menjaga janjinya. Janji untuk melupakan kekuatan demon dan berusaha sendiri. Janji untuk mengubah masa depannya sendiri, Dean, juga Alice.

Alice.

Gadis kecil yang menjadi putrinya jika ia menjadi demon. Sam masih tidak yakin ke mana dia pergi – kembali ke masa depan, atau menghilang karena Sam menolak memakai kekuatannya. Apa itu berarti Alice tak akan ada jika Sam tetaplah Sam? Apa anak semanis dia harus terlahir dari demon? Tapi, kalaupun ia terlahir dari Demon-Sam, ia toh tidak bahagia, jadi tidakkah lebih baik dia tak pernah ada?

Semua pertanyaan itu makin dipikir makin membuat bingung.

_Masa depan memang sesuatu yang sangat kompleks_, Sam menyimpulkan. Ia tidak mau membebani pikirannya dengan hal itu sekarang. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menikmati kedamaian, menyaksikan kakaknya tertidur, meresapi setiap kebahagiaan, kepuasan yang timbul karena berhasil menyelamatkan kakaknya tanpa melibatkan kekuatan supernatural apa pun. Oh well, mungkin pertolongan dari angel, tapi itu cerita lain. Sam bertekad akan menanyakan hal itu pada Castiel kalau angel itu muncul lagi. Tapi sementara itu, ia akan bersantai sejenak.

Sam menguap lebar, menyandarkan kepala di ranjang Dean. Tertidur dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

END

**Huff! Selesai juga. Sempat bingung sama endingnya, sampai kutulis ulang tiga kali dalam tiga versi berbeda, tapi sengaja kupilih yang ini agar pembaca bisa membayangkan sendiri nasib Alice dan Winchester Brothers di masa depan.**

**Anyway. Terimakasih banyak sudah mengikuti cerita ini. Kritik dan saran, seperti biasa, very well appreciated. See ya in the next fics! ^_^ **


End file.
